The Wolf of Aldyr
by IFoundYouJustineTime
Summary: A Klaine Fantasy AU. The Kingdom has fallen to terrifying invaders and Kurt has been torn away from the boy he loves. To make things worse a monstrous wolf now prowls the forests and seems to have set its sights on Kurt.
1. The Prince

**AN: **And so begins the little fic I've been dreaming of for the past few months. So much different than West Side Klaine as I'm forgoing gang violence and harsh city streets for magic and a sprawling Scandinavian- esque landscape. Fantasy and fairy tale are my true loves so it was natural for me to write in the genre. I will warn that though things start out nice and fluffy this fic will have its dark elements and sometimes violent or sexual imagery. Please let me know what you think! Give me all your delicious reviews! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~1~**

**The Prince**

* * *

><p>His young muscles trembled and his little eight year old fingers struggled to keep hold of both the bow string and the feathered end of the arrow as he pulled them back and tried to aim. He watched as the rabbit in his sights munched intently on a leaf and Kurt silently begged it to stay still.<p>

Kurt couldn't get the arrow to point right and it tapped against the wood of the bow as he failed to keep it steady, but the weight of the bow was becoming too much, so he took a deep breath and let the string go. The arrow sailed through the air straight for its target...

… and landed a foot short.

The rabbit, alarmed by the arrow, hurried off into the bushes and Kurt was left to sulk over to where the shaft stuck out of the ground, kicking tufts of grass as he went. When he reached it he tried to tug the thing out of the dirt without breaking it and finally managed to, but not without falling on his own behind.

Frustrated, Kurt placed the small bow around himself to carry it and began to walk once more as he cleaned off the arrow head, hoping to find another chance to use it. He was heading higher, up away from the city, and he had to lean forward to compensate for the slope. He was still polishing the head of the arrow with his thumb when when something besides his pursuit of target practice caught his attention.

It was so faint that for a moment Kurt thought he might have imagined the sound. He stilled and listened until it became clear that there really was a voice drifting through the air. He followed unthinkingly. As he wound through the trees he realized he was approaching something very very large. A wall made of huge stone blocks. He looked up and side to side but as far as he could see the wall stretched on.

He knew where he was. This _had _to be the wall surrounding Aldyrgard Castle, which Kurt had only ever seen from afar, towering over the city. Kurt reached out a hand, placed it carefully against the cold stone, and felt a thrill run through his skin. He'd _never _been this close before.

Kurt started to follow the wall, keeping his hand on it as he went. Ten minutes went by before he approached a part of the wall that was different from the rest. It was cracked, making an opening right at the bottom. It was small, but as Kurt crouched to look at it he thought that maybe he could get through it.

Kurt's heart pounded. He was so curious to see the other side, but he knew if he was caught he could get both him and his father into serious trouble.

_Just for a second, _he thought. _I just want to see. _

Kurt left his bow and arrow behind, hidden in some tall grass. Then he squeezed his way through the crack, feeling the edges of the stone pulling on his clothes and scratching against his skin. He made it to the other side, only to find himself in a tangle of bushes. He twisted and got down to crawl until he was able to poke his head through the foliage. He let out a gasp.

It was so beautiful. He was in a huge garden, but not like any garden Kurt had ever seen. The trees were trimmed, clumped together tastefully, and all around them were hedges surrounding bed upon bed of colorful flowers. Birds sang and flitted around the branches as butterflies hovered over the buds on the ground. Beyond all of this, up on a higher tier, stood the castle. Kurt had seen it just about every day of his life from his very own window, but to be standing here on this side of the wall was awe inspiring.

It was a long time before Kurt remembered himself and looked around to make sure there was no one who could see him. But the garden seemed abandoned, so Kurt pushed himself the rest of the way out of the bushes and straightened up. He began to explore the beautiful place, drinking in every incredible sight, sound, and smell. It was like discovering a whole new world.

Then he heard the voice again and suddenly he remembered why he had come this way in the first place. It was clearer now and as Kurt listened he could start to make out the soft and bitter melody of a lullaby.

Kurt began to follow the sound once again but stopped when he realized that whoever was singing might do something terrible to him. He was trespassing, after all. But the sound was so pretty that Kurt couldn't help but want to see who was making it. He stood torn for a moment before giving in to his curiosity once again. He crept forward, following the singing as it lead him into a thick group of trees. His eyes darted around expecting the singer to appear behind one of the trunks. But Kurt couldn't find anyone.

Then the singing stopped.

"Who are you?" the voice came from above and Kurt jumped and turned to see a curly head poking through the branches of a tree. It took him a moment to realize that the head belonged to a boy. Was he Kurt's age? He seemed like it, though he was rather high up and Kurt couldn't see him very well. Still, Kurt was relived to see that the voice was another kid. Surely that meant Kurt wasn't going to be in trouble. "Who are you?" the kid asked again.

"My name is Kurt," he said. Then as an afterthought he added, "son of a blacksmith."

"Oh, well I'm Blaine." The boy seemed to consider him for a second and then said, "son of a king." Kurt's eyes went round.

"You mean, you live here?" Blaine nodded. Kurt was stuck between amazement and fear. This wasn't just some other kid. "Are you gonna lock me up?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm not supposed to be here."

"Oh," Blaine seemed to be thinking again. "Well, I'm not supposed to be out here either. So I'd have to lock us both up." Kurt laughed at the thought of someone locking themselves up. He could hear Blaine laughing too and that put him at ease.

"How did you get up there?" Kurt looked at the tree in front of him but the branches seemed way too high up for him.

"You've got to climb up that one," said Blaine. "That tree on your right. And then jump over to this one."

Kurt looked where Blaine pointed and saw that this tree looked a lot easier to climb. He'd never really climbed trees before and the thought of being so high up was a bit scary. But he didn't want this new boy to know he was scared. So he latched on to the lowest branch and began to climb up. It was hard at first. He had trouble getting his footing on the bark and a couple of times he thought he was about to fall. But finally, with encouragements and directions shouted at him from Blaine, Kurt managed to get to the right branch.

He looked across to where the curly haired boy was waving him over. "Come on. You have to jump."

Kurt thought he'd much rather stay where he was, but slowly he pushed himself into a crouched position, balancing on the branch before launching himself forward. As he felt another branch come up beneath him he clung to it with all his might.

"You can open your eyes now." Kurt hadn't even realized that he'd closed them. He opened them and was delighted to see that he had made it! Blaine was also now directly in front of him and, much like the castle, Blaine was so much nicer up close with his big bright eyes and goofy grin.

"Do you do this all the time?" Kurt asked, looking down and feeling a bit dizzy seeing his distance from the ground.

"Yeah," said Blaine. "What's that?"

"Do you ever fall?" Kurt was still worried about the height.

"No. What's that on your arm?" Kurt tore his eyes away from the ground and looked to see that Blaine was pointing at the twisted iron band on his wrist. Kurt held it up. "It's a bracelet. I made it."

"You made it?" asked Blaine in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kurt said proudly, "I make them all the time in my father's shop. But he thinks I should be learning to make proper things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like the stuff he does. Pots and horseshoes and weapons."

"Well I like the bracelet. It's pretty,"

Kurt noticed how Blaine had yet to take his eyes off it. "Do you want it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's eyes snapped up to Kurt's. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt removed the band from his own wrist and held it out to Blaine. "I can make more."

Blaine held out his arm eagerly and Kurt slipped it on, happy to see that it fit. Blaine looked down at it like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Kurt laughed. "Haven't you ever seen a bracelet before?"

Blaine blushed and put his arm down. "Yes... I just really like this one. Thank you." He smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back.

"No problem."

"BLAINE!" Both boys jumped at the sound of an older woman calling out.

Blaine groaned, "It's Nana. Quick! We have to get higher up!"

"Higher?" Kurt asked reluctantly. He didn't have any time to protest though since Blaine was already tugging him up to the next branch of the tree. Kurt did his best to follow along and not think about how high up they were getting. The woman kept calling and each time Blaine made them move faster. Then they came to a crook in the tree where Blaine had the two of them huddle down.

"Don't move," said Blaine. Kurt didn't think he could move if he tried. He just clung to Blaine's shirt and waited for the voice to pass. When it did Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked at Kurt. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"There's a crack in the wall," said Kurt. This seemed to interest Blaine.

"Can you show me?"

Kurt shook his head. Showing Blaine the wall meant getting down from the tree and Kurt didn't think he could do that.

"Are you scared?" Kurt didn't want to admit that he was. He wanted to be brave. He shook his head again. Blaine frowned and looked down to the ground and then back at Kurt. "You're scared of falling?"

"No," Kurt squeaked. Blaine smiled at him and took his hand. "Just hold on to me and there's nothing to be scared of."

Kurt did what Blaine said, holding tight onto his hand as he started to lead Kurt down the tree. It was slow going and several times Blaine had to yell at Kurt to keep him from looking down and panicking. But then Kurt felt solid ground beneath his foot and he looked to see that they had made it all the way down. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding and threw his arms around Blaine in joy. "Thank you!"

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt back. "Can you show me the crack now?"

Kurt pulled away. "Yeah, it's right over here." Kurt took Blaine's hand again, liking the feel of it in his and led Blaine over to where he'd come through. As soon as Blaine saw the opening he ducked down and began to push through it. Kurt was shocked. He didn't think Blaine meant to actually leave. "Blaine? What are you doing?" But Blaine didn't listen to him. He just kept going. Kurt looked around to make sure no one was watching and then he followed.

When he emerged on the other side he saw Blaine running around and jumping like a puppy dog. He came over to Kurt still jumping up and down. "I've never been on this side of the wall before!" he said. "Kurt! Can you take me to the city? Can you show it to me?"

Kurt shifted nervously. "I don't know if that's a good idea. What if we get in trouble?"

"We won't get in trouble. I won't let anyone see me. Please?" When Kurt didn't answer Blaine stood straight up and furrowed his eyebrows. "As your prince, I order you to take me to the city!"

Kurt looked at him in shock. "That's not fair."

"Do it! Or I'll throw you in the dungeon with the rats!"

Blaine was surely joking, right? He wouldn't really throw Kurt into the dungeon. But Kurt sighed and decided to go ahead and take Blaine with him. Blaine _had_ helped him down from the tree, after all. "Okay. But just for a little bit. Then you have to go home."

Blaine agreed. Kurt found his bow and arrow where he'd left them and started to lead Blaine back down the slope towards Aldyrgard. After a long while the trees thinned and they came upon the first row of houses. Kurt looked at Blaine. If they wanted to walk around without being noticed they had to do something about his clothes. It was a pity since they were so nice. Kurt liked them a lot. He pulled on the latch of a shed and found it was unlocked, before ushering Blaine inside. He found a small blanket and after telling Blaine to stay still Kurt wrapped the cloth around him. Then he took a step back and examined his work.

He was rather proud of himself. He'd managed to make Blaine look stylish while still covering up his royal clothes. He looked around and found a hat which he plopped on Blaine's head to hide those distinctive curls. He found himself wishing he could make a clasp for the front to finish off the look. But this would have to do for now.

"How do I look?" asked Blaine.

"Like you'll fit in," said Kurt happily. They left the shed and made their way through the side streets until they found the market on the far side of the bridge. It took a long time with Blaine stopping to look at every little thing they passed. Things Kurt found very ordinary like pub signs, stray cats, and chickens. He was even worse at the market, stopping at every single stand to look at the food and goods stacked up way above their heads. At one point he reached out to take a strawberry and Kurt had to pull his hand back to stop him. "Don't do that." he said. "You have to pay first."

"Pay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, with coins." said Kurt. "Don't you know that?" He dug into his pocket to find the few pennies he owned. He held them out to Blaine who examined them curiously.

"Who's head is that?" he asked pointing to the man engraved on the coin.

"It's the king of Aldyr."

"Woah," said Blaine, picking it up and looking closer at it. "Do you think they'll put my head on a coin someday?"

Kurt shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe." He took the penny from Blaine and added it back to the ones in his palm. Then he turned and looked up at the lady running the berry stand. "Excuse me. Can I have two strawberries please?" He held out his hand to show her how much money he had.

She smiled at him. "Sure, kid. Go ahead. You don't have to pay, but just take two, okay?" Kurt nodded gratefully, shoving the coins back into his pocket before picking out the two biggest juiciest looking berries he could find.

"I thought we had to pay?" Blaine asked the lady.

"Well, kid, normally you do, but today I'm having a one time special." Both Kurt and Blaine thanked her several times and skipped over to sit on a stack of boxes to enjoy their treat. They smiled wide at each other as they bit into the berries enjoying the sweet taste in their mouths and licking their lips to find every bit of juice.

Then bells began to ring. And it wasn't the church bells Kurt was used to hearing everyday. These were much louder and harsher and they made both boys freeze where they were. A voice called out over the market.

"The young Prince Blaine has been kidnapped! Everyone is to return home and wait to be searched by order of the King!"

Both Kurt and Blaine stood up at the same time. "We've got to get out of here!" cried Kurt. He grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him down an alley and away from the main street. This was bad. Kurt hadn't kidnapped Blaine, but would the soldiers ever believe him? He'd get locked up for sure! He had to get Blaine back to the castle before they were discovered.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine muttered sadly. "This is all my fault."

But Kurt wasn't listening. He was thinking hard. They had got into the city easy enough, but now that there was an alert out would they be able to get back out the same way they came in? And what about the crack in the wall? Had someone discovered it? Is that why they thought Blaine had been kidnapped?

"Kurt, someone's coming!" Blaine whispered. He was right. Heavy footsteps were coming from the very direction they were heading. To the left Kurt spotted a cellar door. Quickly, he opened it up and he and Blaine scrambled inside before shutting the doors again.

They huddled together and waited as the footsteps passed. It was completely dark down under the doors and Kurt didn't want to end up stuck inside a building just to be caught when the soldiers did their search.

But then a small candlelight shone from inside the cellar. Kurt was ready to flee back out to the alley until the person holding the candle spoke, and he could hear that the voice belonged to a young girl.

"Who are you?" As she approached Kurt could see her face better in the light. She had dark almond eyes and seemed to be foreign. "Why are you hiding in here?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.

The girl held out her candle, examining their faces. Then she gasped. "Is one of you that prince they're looking for?" Kurt shook his head but Blaine spoke up.

"Yes, I am. But I wasn't kidnapped. Kurt didn't kidnap me. We were just having fun."

"Oh," said the girl.

"I need to get back inside the castle. So Kurt doesn't get in trouble."

Kurt put an ear to the crack in the doors. "I think if we go now we can avoid being seen."

"Wait." said the girl. "I might be able to help."

"How?" asked Kurt.

"Just... close your eyes."

"Why? What are you going to do?" He was suspicious. What if she just ran off and got a soldier?

"Kurt, come on, let's just do what she says. Maybe she can help," said Blaine. Kurt hesitated, but if Blaine was okay with it he'd give it a shot. They closed their eyes and Kurt could feel Blaine taking his hand as they waited to see what would happen. At first it seemed like nothing happened, but then Kurt could hear the girl muttering something. Then her thumb pressed against his forehead. It was hot. It almost felt like she was burning him and he flinched away.

"Stay still, please," she said.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter and forced himself to stay still as the girl traced circles on his forehead with her thumb. Then she moved and Kurt felt Blaine jerk in his hand as she did the same thing to him.

"Okay, open your eyes."

They opened their eyes and looked at each other again. But nothing seemed to have changed.

"I made it so it'll be harder to see you. You won't be completely invisible, but you'll blend into your surroundings better and you should be able to get past everyone without being seen."

They looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and awe. "You put a spell on us?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but it'll only last for thirty minutes. So you have to go fast."

"But I thought all the witches were gone from Aldyr." said Blaine. "That's what Nana said." Kurt looked between the two of them.

"She's a witch?" He'd heard of the witches. Heard how they were evil men and women who ate children and had to be burned to be killed. But he'd never imagined meeting one, let alone one who was just a little girl. The girl looked uncomfortable at the mention of the title.

"Please don't tell anyone about me," she begged.

Blaine nodded. "You helped us. I won't tell."

"Me neither," agreed Kurt.

"You better go," she said. "Good luck."

They thanked her and snuck out of the cellar before making their way back to the wall. True to the girl's word they were able to get past every single person they came upon without anyone noticing them. Once out of the city they made the long climb up from the valley to where the castle was. They finally reached the crack in the wall and, to Kurt's relief, no one seemed to be guarding it. Maybe they hadn't found it after all. Blaine started to push through but then he looked back at Kurt.

"You should go. I can get back to my room from here."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'll just say I was hiding and fell asleep. I'll be okay."

"Okay," said Kurt.

Blaine smiled up at him. "Thank you. This was the best day I ever had."

Kurt was surprised at this but he smiled back. "Yeah, me too. Goodbye, Blaine."

"Maybe I'll see you again," said Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure about that. He didn't know if he could run from the soldiers every day. But he did want to see Blaine again.

"Yeah, you will."

And with that Blaine disappeared through the wall.


	2. The Last Day

**AN: **Wow! I am absolutely blown away by the number of people who put this on alert! I really hope I don't disappoint. If I don't, please let me know. A review a day keeps the author writing..ay. yeah we'll go with that.

A huge thanks to my two beautiful and courageous betas Kim and Lauren, who I was about to call Kauren.

**Pronunciation:** "Jotunn" is pronounced "_yo- ton_" with the "_ton_" sounding like the end of button. It's Norse. I didn't make this shit up ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Alyr<strong>

**~2~**

**The Last Day**

* * *

><p>Kurt was bent low over his work, the bright orange glow of the heated silver burning into his vision. Sweat trickled slowly down his nose and, as he wiped it away with his shoulder, he could feel his muscles protest the movement. His focus was completely centered on forging the piece of silver until it bent into just the right shape.<p>

It had taken Kurt a long time before he returned to the wall. It was difficult enough getting over his own fear of being caught, but he'd also had to get past his father who'd punished him as soon as he'd gotten home that day for not arriving as soon as the bells sounded.

He put Kurt to work, keeping him busy dealing with customers, and running errands. Kurt never tried to explain what had happened. He was certain it would only get him in more trouble. It was weeks before he was finally able to slip away.

When he reached the wall he found that the crack had been left untouched and he took it as a good sign that it had never been discovered in the first place. He squeezed through it once more and went in search of Blaine.

He'd spent ages, looking up into all the trees and whispering out Blaine's name. He realized that Blaine must be inside, but there was no way he was going in to search for him. So he decided to just wait. He stayed in the garden as the hours went by marked by the slow march of the sun across the sky. It wasn't until he was about to give up and head home that he heard his own name shouted from across the sea of flowers.

"Kurt!" And there was Blaine running to him. Kurt ran too and their bodies crashed together and they hugged each other tight. Then Blaine pulled away and pouted at Kurt. "I thought you were never coming back."

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, "I wanted to come. I swear."

Blaine looked down, kicking the grass a bit, looking as though he was deciding whether to forgive Kurt. "Well, you're here now...so it's okay." Blaine held out his hand and looked up at Kurt with a little smirk. Kurt smiled back and took his hand.

As soon as their fingers locked Blaine's smile grew back into the goofy grin Kurt knew from before. "Come on," he said. "You showed me the city. Now it's my turn to show you the castle!" Before Kurt could even think of all the ways this could end badly Blaine was dragging him back towards one of the servant doors.

Kurt couldn't help but smile wide as he remembered that day that happened a little less than five years before. It filled him and made him feel warm and strong as he worked. The memory of that day and a thousand other days with Blaine filled his mind, each one as beautiful and silvery bright as the pendant he was forging beneath his hands.

Birds were beginning to sing by the time Kurt stood and stretched his sore body, his stiff joints popping after being hunched over the entire night. Slowly, he dragged his feet to his small room and threw off his dirty work clothes before grabbing a wet cloth from the basin by his bed and pressing it to the back of his neck. The water was cold against his flushed skin, making him sigh in relief. It felt so nice. He guided the cloth gently along his skin, shivering pleasantly as it cooled him down. He made another pass with the cloth, this time scrubbing until he was clean. He pulled on some trousers before reaching for his best blue tunic and pulling that on as well. Then he tied on his boots, his belt, and threw a light cloak around his shoulders. As usual he also put on a couple of his own iron bracelets, taking a moment to admire them on his pale skin before heading back to fire where his most recent creation waited. He wrapped the pendant in soft clean cloth before slipping it inside the pouch on his belt.

The city was already coming to life as Kurt stepped outside his door and made his way through the streets. Shops were opening, taking advantage of the first fingers of light creeping over the horizon. When Kurt was younger he would take a much different path to get to Blaine which involved the back alleys and winding his way up the side of the mountain to find the crack in the wall. But the old crack had long since been discovered and repaired so Kurt had to be much more clever about getting inside the castle walls. The task became much harder when the Jotunn started attacking Aldyr. Kurt had never seen a Jotunn himself, but he heard many stories passed on from travelers and soldiers. He also heard about them from Blaine whose family members had also gone off to fight them.

They were tall, Blaine had said, like giants. They were also incredibly strong and had skin the color of sun bleached bones. They'd come from the mountains without warning and in huge armies they conquered city after city forcing the people of Aldyr under their control. Blaine told Kurt countless tales about how his brothers, cousins, and uncles had gone to free those cities, fighting the Jotunn as best as they could. This went on for years. Many times Blaine's father, the King had tried to find Jotunheim, the giant's city, but it was too well hidden. Countless times they looked and each time the scouts came back unsuccessful, or didn't come back at all. People in the markets and the taverns began to joke with bitter laughs that Jotunheim was so impossible to find that it might as well lay east of the sun, and west of the moon.

When Kurt had told this joke to Blaine he'd scoffed. "No place is impossible to find. My father will do it. And the Jotunn will be done for." Kurt wasn't so sure, but he didn't argue out load. It's true, that so far the king and his armies had managed to keep the Jotunn from taking over all of Aldyr, but from the stories the city people told it sounded like the giants were far stronger than any Human army. It was taking all their resources just to fend them off so how could they ever hope to find Jotunheim?

Kurt walked along the water heading toward the high street which would take him towards the main gates of the castle. As he crossed the main bridge he caught sight of the sky through the rooftops and stopped a moment to stare. It was gorgeous. The horizon glowed so deeply orange it was almost red. He drank in the stunning colors for a moment and took a long breath of the morning air before continuing with a smile. He picked up his pace and it wasn't much longer until he reached the high street. Getting inside the castle walls meant stowing away with someone. Fortunately a card loaded with barrels was passing and he quickly squeezed himself into a space where he'd be hidden. The city was bustling now so he was able to do this without being noticed.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was sneaking through the low lit passages of castle, long since capable of remaining unseen, and into the room of the sleeping prince. Kurt removed his cloak and belt, placing them on a dark sturdy chair before approaching the massive bed where Blaine's form was buried beneath the blankets.

He crawled up the bed carefully, minding Blaine's splayed limbs, and leaned over where Blaine's head poked out of the bed sheets. His short curls were mussed and his lips were slightly parted, letting out slow sighs of breath. Kurt also noticed how his long eyelashes fanned across his cheek as he slept on. Kurt couldn't help but think Blaine was beautiful. He'd thought so for a long time, though, it was only recently that the thought made his stomach skip and his cheeks feel warm.

He tried not to think about this as he lowered himself over Blaine as carefully as he could manage so his lips barely brushed against the sleeping boy's ear.

"Wake up!" he shouted before pulling back just in time to avoid getting clocked by Blaine who sat up like a shot, his eyes as big as saucers. Kurt dissolved into giggles at the sight and he let himself fall back onto the bed as he laughed at Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried as soon as he realized what happened. "Kurt! That's not funny. You're going to make me deaf!" Kurt continued to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," Kurt sputtered. But he hushed his laughing and looked up at Blaine, concerned that he'd really upset him. Blaine was scowling at him, but Kurt noticed the way the corner of this mouth twitched upward meaning he was fighting not to laugh as well. The sight made Kurt bubble with laughter again.

"Stop laughing!" Blaine ordered in an attempt to stay cross.

"Make me," Kurt challenged.

"I will! I'll make you pay even if I have to drag you to the dungeon myself."

"I'd like to see you try."

They locked eyes then and in a split second Kurt was leaping off the bed with Blaine right on his heels. They raced around the room, Kurt throwing chairs behind him and anything else he could find to keep Blaine from catching him. Their laughter rang off the walls as Blaine finally tackled him to the floor where they wrestled for control. Blaine managed to get his arms around Kurt's waist and begin to drag him towards his chamber door.

"No! No! I won't go!" Kurt cried as he struggled to get away.

"You've crossed me for the last time, blacksmith. You're to be chained with the rats."

"No! Never!" Blaine continued to carry Kurt towards the door. "I won't give you your present!"

Blaine let go of Kurt, who collapsed to the floor with an "oomph."

"You brought me a present?" he asked, suddenly all eagerness and puppy eyes.

"Of course I did. But I guess you won't get it now."

"Kuuuuuuuurt," Blaine whined, dropping to his knees next to Kurt. "Kurt, I want to see my present. I deserve it. You've ruined my ear forever. I'll be deaf forever."

"You are not deaf."

"Kuuurt, pleaase."

Kurt looked at Blaine and quickly gave in. He got up off the floor to find the chair where he'd left his things. He pulled the gift from inside his pouch and brought it over to the end of the bed. Blaine followed and sat cross legged, his eyes trained on the cloth in Kurt's hands. Kurt teased Blaine by unfolding the cloth slowly and carefully so that by the time in was open he was nearly bursting with curiosity.

And then his eyes shone as he saw what had been hidden inside.

"Kurt," he gasped in amazement. "But it's not...it's not iron..."

"Silver," Kurt said.

"How did you manage to get silver?"

Kurt just shrugged. Blaine didn't need to know how much Kurt had worked and saved over the year to buy the special material. He knew Blaine would have been just as happy with the iron Kurt usually used, but he'd wanted this gift to stand out. From the way Blaine was looking down at it Kurt knew he'd succeeded.

It wasn't very large, fitting easily in the palm of Kurt's hand. But the work was intricate. The silver had been bent and twisted into smooth knots which formed the shape of a four pointed star. Blaine took the pendant and carefully placed its silver chain around his neck. Kurt swelled with pride.

"Thank you, Kurt," he said sincerely. He looked up and his eyes were warm and bright making Kurt's stomach do a familiar back flip.

"Happy birthday, Blaine," he uttered softly. They sat like that for a moment just smiling when suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. They both acted without thought, Kurt skidding under the bed as Blaine quickly stuffed Kurt's things out of sight. The blankets hung low over the side of the bed so that Kurt was completely hidden, but it also meant he couldn't see a single thing either. He could only listen as the door opened and Blaine's feet shuffled to face it.

"Blaine, what in the world was all that noise?"

"I was just playing, Nana." Kurt could hear Blaine's Nana huff like she normally did when she found Blaine's room a mess. But there was a tremor that was unmistakable even in that tiny sound. "Nana, what's wrong?"

"Blaine, you have to stop acting like a child. You're thirteen now. You can no longer do whatever you like. You have to study and train to be a man. And from now on, I won't be your Nana anymore. You're much too big. And besides you'll have your tutors to care for you now." She let out a little sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you Blaine."

"But Nana-"

"Oh Blaine, don't give me that look. You have five brothers who all did the same thing. Did you think you'd be exempt? From now on, you'll get straight up in the morning and go to the chapel. You won't even need me." There was silence for a while. Then Nana spoke again. "It''ll be alright. You'll see me sometimes. And if you work hard, Blaine, you'll become a great man. I'm sure you could even be a hero. All of Aldyr will adore you and all the ladies will be dying to be the woman you marry."

"Thank you," Blaine's voice sounded hoarse.

"Now, get dressed quickly and go meet William in the Chapel. Don't you dare dally, Blaine." A pause, then, "Be good. Work hard. Good luck."

Kurt listened to the footsteps as they carried Nana back out the door and forced himself to count to twenty, like he normally did, before he emerged from beneath the bed.

Blaine was sitting a few feet away in a chair. He was hunched with his head in his hands. Kurt approached slowly. Where before his insides had all been butterflies, now all he felt was a heavy lump.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice barely more than a whisper. He didn't look up and Kurt knelt in front of his chair, placing a nervous hand on his knee. Blaine moved his own hand over Kurt's. He squeezed Kurt's fingers gently and then finally looked up at him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I guess I better go," he said.

Kurt was at a loss to say anything. He was torn. He always knew that this was the life Blaine was born to and he knew they both were getting older and had to face their responsibilities. Kurt's father reminded him of that every day. Yet they both had ignored this for as long as possible, knowing that growing up meant their days spent together were over. It meant they would have to drift apart.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't realize it would be today. I...don't know how..." He didn't finish but Kurt understood. Everything was changing, starting today.

"Hey," Kurt said, determined to be cheerful, "It'll be okay. We'll figure something out. I'm not going to let this be the end of us, I promise."

Blaine's eyes crinkled as Kurt coaxed a real smile out of him and he tugged Kurt up by the hand into a hug. "You're right," he said. "I want you to be right."

"I am," Kurt assured for Blaine's benefit. "Don't you dare say goodbye." They pulled away enough for their foreheads to rest against each other. Being so close, Kurt could see his own eyes reflected in Blaine's. He could feel Blaine's breath and for the space of a moment Kurt wondered what it would be like to press his lips against Blaine's. Then Blaine's eyes flickered down and Kurt's heart thudded. Was Blaine thinking the same thing?

There was heavy knocking on the door. Kurt leapt about two feet in the air and scrambled back towards the bed.

"Blaine! What did I say?" Nana's voice came through the door. "Chapel. Now."

"I'm coming!" Blaine shouted back, rushing to his wardrobe to change. Kurt turned away while Blaine pulled on fresh clothes and turned back when he heard Blaine's feet, now clad in heavy boots, approaching him. Things seemed to be normal again. The moment was over. "I'll see you soon, Kurt."

"Yes, you will," Kurt said, returning Blaine's smile. He watched Blaine leave, careful to stay out of view from the door. Then he sighed and looked around the room. He wasn't eager to leave so he spent time straightening things up, righting chairs that had been thrown, straightening rugs, and making Blaine's bed. He did everything slowly, letting his hands really feel everything he touched, bidding tiny goodbyes to his childhood. Whatever he might have told Blaine, Kurt didn't truly believe things could ever be the same as before. Blaine would spend every waking moment on his training now. Kurt could only be a distraction.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he snuck back through the castle. After he reached the courtyard he descended a narrow flight of steps and emerged in the garden. It was the same garden he'd met Blaine in, and it was also the source for countless memories.

They'd spent so many days out here, running through the hedges. They'd layed in the flowerbeds, the petals tickling their faces while Blaine taught Kurt every song his Nana sang to him as a child. Kurt taught Blaine how to use the bow and arrow and they practiced together getting better and better as the years went on. Blaine had attempted to teach Kurt about tree climbing, but Kurt had never quite overcome his fear of heights. Kurt could always force himself up into the tree, but once there he always found it hard to move a single muscle without Blaine to guide him. Eventually he simply resolved to keep his feet on the ground while Blaine traversed the tree tops.

Kurt wandered the garden, each memory leaving him with a bitter taste until he found Blaine's favorite climbing tree. He placed his hand on the bark enjoying its rough texture on his skin. He knew he should be heading back down to the city. It was not wise for him to remain without Blaine, but he couldn't move yet. He couldn't face the future yet.

Kurt sat on the ground, leaned back against the tree and stretched his legs out in the grass. The sun was beating down on him making warm and sleepy. He'd been up all night and right now sleep seemed like such a nice escape from reality. His head lolled and his eyelids shut.

Kurt walked into the chapel and found Blaine buried in a book. He reached his hand out and Blaine turned when he felt Kurt's touch on his shoulder. He immediately rose and lifted Kurt into his arms. Kurt clung close as Blaine brought him to bed where they fell together, intertwined. And then Blaine was kissing Kurt. He pressed a deep kiss to his lips before planting another warm kiss on his cheek. Then another one on his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

But their bliss was interrupted by the ringing of bells. They'd been discovered! Kurt clung to Blaine as the bells crashed against his eardrums. Blaine was slipping away. He'd never get to see Blaine again! And the bells were so loud! Kurt felt the sound vibrating all through his body.

He was in the garden. He'd been there all along. The dream disappeared swiftly, but the bells remained as Kurt blinked his eyes open. Suddenly, Kurt realized what he was hearing and he sprung to his feet. It was the alarm bells, but why were they ringing? He rushed through the garden heading for the main courtyard of the castle desperate to know what was happening.

He ducked into an archway and could hear another sound join the bells. It was a loud booming. He reached the courtyard and saw that it was filled with soldiers. All eyes were on the main gate that lead into the city. The massive door shook with each boom. They were under attack.


	3. The Jotunn

**AN: **I'm afraid this chapter took much longer to put up then it should have. I'm very sorry. Between being sick and being without a computer I had some trouble. I hope you enjoy it though. And I hope you don't want to beat me with sticks after you've read it. Again, thank you to my wonderful betas who help make this all bearable to read!

Warning: This is where shit gets real.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~3~**

**The Jotunn**

* * *

><p>They were under attack. Kurt could hardly fathom it. He stood frozen in shock until shouts from the guards made him look up in time to see three massive rocks flying over the wall. Kurt ducked back into the archway to avoid them as each hit the ground with a quake. He darted back through and began to look for stairs that would take him up to the top of the wall so he could see. He knew the castle well enough by now to find one easily and he began to leap up the spiral steps.<p>

Kurt made it to the top of the wall and ran to the far side to look down. His head swam from the height and he clung to the stone to steady himself as his eyes surveyed the chaos that had once been his city. Scores of houses were either destroyed or burning. He could hear the screaming and shouting as men and women alike ran through the streets trying desperately to escape from or fight the thousands upon thousands of invaders, all with white skin and armor that shone in the sun.

The Jotunn swarmed towards the wall from all sides. They were hauling trebuches up the road leading to the gate, preparing to fire them again. Other groups had battering rams which they were now using on the gate.

The wall shook dangerously, a boulder apparently having just collided with it, and Kurt scrambled for purchase. His legs wobbled and he let himself fall down on his backside as another and then another massive rock hit the wall. Then a great crashing noise tore through the air. Men rushed past him and Kurt crawled to the side to look down once more. They'd managed to take down the gate and now all the Jotunn were forcing themselves into the castle.

Suddenly only one thing was on Kurt's mind. Blaine.

He found his feet and turned to dash back down the stairs, taking three or four steps at a time. He reached the bottom and found himself in the midst of a Jotunn horde. They were even more terrifying up close. Not one of them was less than eight feet tall and their armor was strange. It was unlike anything Kurt had ever seen. It was smooth and Kurt was sure if he wanted to he could see his own reflection in it.

Kurt ducked back into the stairwell as their gleaming swords aimed for him. He climbed the stairs but he couldn't hear anyone follow. He forced himself to count to thirty before creeping back down the stairs to poke his head out once more. There were more of them, but they were thankfully now engaged with a line of soldiers.

Kurt dashed around their legs, his heart set on reaching the castle. He had to find Blaine. He had to make sure he'd be alright. He decided to find the back way, hoping there would be less trouble for him. He reached the garden, which at the moment was deserted though its trampled foliage showed that it had just been passed through. It was disheartening to see flowers that had just been reaching up towards the sky now crushed and smeared on the ground, but he pressed forward. He reached the servant's entrance. The door was gone and the threshold was carpeted with bodies.

Kurt retched and turned away for a moment. He'd have to either move them or step on them if he wanted to get through. Still feeling sick he found an arm and tried to pull the corpse up and away from the door. But then a cry came from inside and Kurt couldn't help but imagine it was Blaine. Abandoning his attempt to be decent he ran forward, trying to focus on just getting through until he came to the shambled kitchen.

After looking around he chose the door which would take him towards the chapel and raced down it, occasionally ducking into the shadows to avoid a Jotunn. He started to go through an entrance when he heard heavy steps coming towards him from down the hall. He was about to turn to go the other way when an arm wrapped around his torso and a hand clamped over his mouth.

Kurt struggled and kicked out until he heard a voice in his ear.

"Kurt." Kurt froze and the hands released him and turned him around. It was Blaine. Kurt wanted to leap into him and hold him tight but Blaine was dragging him down behind a statue before he could even try. They were hidden not a second too soon as the heavy footsteps turned into more Jotunn. They weren't alone. Between them they were carrying a bound and gagged woman in elegant robes. Blaine gasped and Kurt knew why even as he reached to cover Blaine's mouth. It was the queen.

The Jotunn turned to look in their direction and Kurt realized they'd heard the gasp. They dashed out from their hiding place. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him to the door leading back down to the kitchen with the Jotunn following right behind.

They emerged outside but Kurt wasn't sure where to go. There were Jotunn everywhere. How would they ever get out safely? Blaine took control, leading Kurt back to the garden. They were going to the trees, Kurt realized. Blaine wanted to hide in the trees. They had done it countless times as kids and yes, they were much bigger now, but the branches were high and they certainly had a much better chance up in them then on the ground. Kurt felt his stomach clench. The danger didn't change his fear of climbing.

Blaine latched onto a branch and pulled himself up and Kurt ignored his fear. He took Blaine's offered hand and just focused on his friend's presence as they scaled the boughs going ever higher and higher until they hoped they were hidden amongst the leaves.

They were cradled between three branches and pressed together trying to take up as little space as possible. All their senses were on what was happening below them. They could hear the battle still raging on all around. They could still hear the screams. Now that he had a moment to think Kurt suddenly wondered where his father was and if he was alright.

They could hear people beneath them and they caught glimpses of sunlight shining off armor. They were being searched for. Blaine was being searched for, Kurt realized. They were capturing the royal family alive for some reason. Kurt clung tighter to Blaine. He wasn't about to give the boy up for anything. It was as if he hoped that if he held on tight enough he'd never have to let go. Then Blaine spoke.

"You came for me?." Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine and he locked onto those bright hazel eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered. Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. Kurt suddenly felt nervous, but he continued to watch as Blaine's face slowly softened. His eyes were intense and Kurt felt like he might as well be naked. Blaine was looking at him as if he could see right into him. It was too much. Kurt had to look away, but before he could Blaine moved and Kurt felt lips against his. His eyes fluttered closed and all he could feel was how warm and soft they were. He also became aware of how they pressed against his.

Blaine was kissing him. It was real. This wasn't a dream. Kurt's hand flew up to Blaine's cheek and he began to kiss back eagerly, wanting to feel those lips just a little bit longer.

Then they pulled back for air and Kurt felt like his heart was going pound a hole right through his chest. Blaine seemed embarrassed and he looked away. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Kurt smiled and leaned forward so he could kiss Blaine's cheek. They locked eyes again and Blaine smiled too.

They didn't say another word. Kurt just pressed himself as close to Blaine as he could get and, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Then they waited, listening as the battle continued on around them. Kurt had no idea how long they stayed like that. Several hours had gone by at least before they heard shouting. Kurt couldn't tell how far away it was, but it came from deep booming voices with accents that were hard to understand at first.

"Have you found the boy?"

"We can't find him. Maybe he slipped past-"

"No, he's still there."

"We'll look again."

"No. Just burn it. Burn it all down. Go! Now!"

The word 'burn' seemed to echo and Kurt leaned back to look in Blaine's eyes. They were dead. There was no way they could escape without being caught. But if they stayed put they would be burned alive.

Blaine started to move and Kurt started to move with him, agreeing that it was best to at least try and escape the flames. But then Blaine was stopping Kurt.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Stay here," he said. Kurt latched onto Blaine as he tried to get away.

"What? No. What are you talking about?"

Blaine stopped trying to wiggle away and looked seriously at Kurt. "They're looking for me. Not you." Kurt realized what Blaine was trying to do and he held on tighter.

"No. No, Blaine. Stop." Blaine pried himself out of Kurt's grasp even as Kurt scrambled to keep hold of him. The two of them tilted as they struggled and Kurt felt his stomach swoop as he lost balance and remembered that he was still high up at the top of a tree. He put his hands out to grasp the branch and keep himself from falling. Blaine took advantage of this and got out of Kurt's reach. "Blaine." Kurt was panicking now. "Blaine. No. Please don't do this. Come back."

"Kurt, we'll both die unless I give myself up. At least this way I'll know you're safe."

"No, we'll find a way out. Blaine don't leave me, please." He tried to follow Blaine down the tree, but he could never be as good a climber as Blaine, who was already several feet below him. "Blaine. Blaine. No." Blaine just continued to move farther away and Kurt could feel his eyes start to sting with tears.

Blaine couldn't do this to him. If he was going to die then Kurt wanted to go with him. His voice became thick with sobs as he continued trying to call Blaine back. "B-Blaine! B-Blaine. No, p-please. Blaine." He kept climbing down. Blaine was out of his sight now and a moment later he heard a distinct thud which he knew must be Blaine hitting the ground. Kurt was still at least twenty feet in the air. He'd never catch Blaine.

Kurt's vision blurred and his fingers dug into the bark as he imagined Blaine being lifted up and taken away by those horrific giants. And Kurt could do nothing. He'd been unable to stop the boy he loved from sacrificing himself.

Kurt hoped that the Jotunn would just burn the trees anyway. He hoped he could just stay where he was and let himself be eaten up by the fire. But no flames came to deliver him.

It was dark before Kurt finally came down from the tree. He'd long since cried his eyes dry, and when he found the courage to move he eased himself slowly down the branches. Then in the cover of the night he snuck back home. He had no clue where they had taken Blaine and his family, but he knew there was nothing he could do now to save any of them.

As the sun rose the next day the remaining people through the city of Aldyrgard were ushered out of their homes by Jotunn and forced into the city square. Men, women, and children all clung to each other and waited in silence. Kurt stood with his father, who had suffered several injuries the previous day, but was otherwise alright.

There was a collective intake of breath as an enormous gallows with five nooses was pulled into the center of the crowd.

Behind them, in a cart, stood fifteen people, including Blaine. Protests started to ring out as the royal family was forced to walk up onto the massive gallows. The Jotunn acted swiftly, silencing anyone who spoke out by killing them and promising to do the same to anyone else who made the slightest peep.

Kurt's eyes were trained on Blaine, the youngest of them all. Each family member was trying so hard to mask their fear. But Blaine was different. He didn't look afraid. His hands trembled but his face seemed completely blank. Kurt wondered if the Jotunn had done something terrible to him to make his eyes look so empty.

He felt like he might go mad. Part of him wanted to do something rash. He wanted to rush forward and save Blaine. He wanted to save them all. The other part of him wanted to turn and run as far as he could. Torn between impulses he stayed locked in place.

So he stood. And he watched. And a rope was placed around Blaine's neck

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Wait! Stop! Don't leave me! I promise all is not lost! I'll update soon and make everything better!


	4. The Wolf

**AN: **I hope everyone had a wonderful Klaine Anniversary! YAAAAY! I know I spent the whole day finishing this chapter. If you're reading this that means you haven't given up on me after reading the last chapter so yaaaay to that too!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm especially flattered so far by my three musketeers, **boriqua522**, **R. Harper**, and **inukimeko**, who have all reviewed multiple times! Love you! Remember what they say everyone! Reviews make the heart grow fonder! Shut up! That's totally a saying.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~4~**

**The Wolf**

* * *

><p>Aldyr had fallen. Every human soul was now bound to bow to the foreign empire and its Jotunn queen, Sindri. Though she never actually set foot in Aldyr, Sindri earned fear and hatred from all her conquered subjects. Her Jotunn soldiers now lived among the cities and villages with them.<p>

Dozens of new laws were placed over their heads and anyone defying these laws was either punished as the soldiers saw fit or was taken away in carts to be slaves in Jotunnheim.

Horrors became common place. There were constant public punishments and executions for the littlest offenses. Sometimes the Jotunn would burn houses to the ground when the owners could no longer pay their new taxes. Sometimes they would take women, or young boys for their own pleasure.

There was little the people could do but accept their new rulers and try to live under the regime. And Kurt, he had to accept a life without Blaine. The image of his best friend with a noose around his neck haunted Kurt's dreams for months occasionally joined by the memory of their first and final kiss up in that tree.

The pain and loss ate at him and tugged his mind down into darkness so that the days began to blend together into one terrible existence. Things that once brought him joy now left him empty. He stopped making jewelry and instead focused on the work his father put him to. His father soon became concerned by his behavior, especially when he realized Kurt was hardly eating and sleeping, but since Kurt couldn't share the real reason for his depression, his father could do little to help.

It wasn't until about six months had gone by that Kurt found his spark again. It wasn't a great event or a life changing incident that woke him up. Later Kurt decided that it had simply been time for him to move on. It was a day like any other, in the midst of winter. The snow had been falling for days when one afternoon the sky suddenly cleared and the sun shone down, making the blanket of snow covering the land shine and sparkle like diamonds.

This simple display of beauty made Kurt smile and for the first time in ages he felt warmth and happiness inside him again. He thought of Blaine, and how he'd sacrificed himself so Kurt could live. Blaine had wanted Kurt to live, and Kurt had a choice. He could either curse Blaine forever, or accept the gift he'd been given.

It wasn't easy. He couldn't just will himself to be happy. But day by day Kurt tried to pull himself back together. He started creating again, forging little bracelets, pendants, and rings. He also picked up the bow again. Something that was strictly forbidden.

No one but the Jotunn was allowed to have weaponry. Even the use of house hold knives was strictly regulated. But Kurt had no qualms with breaking the rules. He snuck into the woods and made himself a bow.

It took him ages to get it right. He had to experiment a dozen different times until he found the right kind of wood and the right way to carve it. Once he made a bow and some arrows he could use he began to hunt. When he was younger he never used his bow seriously. It had always been for pleasure.

Now he took long hunting trips, always careful to never let the Jotunn know what he was up to. He found he loved hunting. He loved the freedom of it. He loved the power it granted him. He also loved how he could help others with it.

The people of Aldyrgard were having a much harder time getting by now that they were being forced to pay a heavy tax. Most could manage but a few of the poorer districts were under serious stress. So Kurt started sneaking them some meat. If they didn't have to worry so much about eating, they could have a much easier time paying the horrible tax. He hardly ever kept any for himself. He never really needed it. He and his father had enough to get by. Plus, there was nothing quite as satisfying as seeing the smiles on the faces of those he helped.

This sense of purpose kept Kurt alive and moving forward. It was something to hold on to.

Little changed for five years.

Then the white wolf appeared.

Stories flew across the empire about a giant wolf that stalked the forests with snow white fur and terrifying golden eyes. The tales varied. Some said the wolf would kill a person right there on the spot while others claimed that it would stalk its victims home and then lay waste to an entire village. Because of its white fur most people associated the wolf with the Jotunn, thinking it was a monster created by them to bring more terror to Aldyr. The wolf soon earned a nick name, Valandi, and old word for "spirit of death."

Kurt had no fear of the rumors and, in fact, he was grateful for them. The wolf made people much too afraid to venture out into the woods so Kurt could be much surer of his privacy when he went hunting. Even the Jotunn seemed to be staying inside the city bounds lately, a fact that Kurt relished. It was good to know that the Jotunn were scared of something.

So Kurt had little concern as he stripped himself bare by his favorite pool high up in the mountain. It was a perfect little hide-away surrounded by thick woods. The pool itself was surrounded by large, moss covered boulders and fed by a waterfall which cascaded down from the cliffs above.

Kurt let his clothes fall beside the sack, which carried his catch of the day, and stretched before diving down into the clear mountain water.

It was icy cold and Kurt received a shock as he hit the surface. But it was a feeling he loved. It felt good after the sweat he'd built up through the day, and it made him feel so incredibly alive.

He surfaced and swiftly began doing laps around the pool, willing himself to adapt to the freezing water. Kurt loved what this water did for his skin. Most people bathed using old well water, if the bathed at all. But this water was fresh and clean, and Kurt thought it made his skin glow.

After a good swim Kurt finally pulled himself back onto the rocks and climbed up to find his things again.

Kurt felt a chill run down his spine that nothing to do with icy water and everything to do with the sensation of being watched. Kurt stilled and a blush rose on his skin as he became aware of how very exposed he was. His first thought was a Jotunn. Besides being incredibly disturbed, Kurt was also afraid of being punished. Technically, being out here was not a crime, but cradled in the rocks just a few feet from Kurt was his bow and illegal kill. If the Jotunn had seen that he was good as dead.

Finding his confidence he leaned over and grabbed his underpants to pull them on, casually adjusting his shirt on the ground so it mostly covered up the offensive items. As he pulled on the pants, followed by his trousers he let himself look around trying to find where his peeping tom might be.

When no one showed himself he started to think he'd imagined everything.

Then a large shadow moved through the trees. It was no Jotunn.

Kurt sprung for his bow, quickly stringing it with an arrow, and aiming it even as the shadow moved out of sight. It had been massive. Big as a bear, or a moose. Kurt had a gut feeling that it wasn't either.

The crackle of breaking branches made Kurt whirl around to see the shadow once more. This time he caught a flash of white fur. The wolf.

And then the shape began to move out into the light. It was coming right for him. Kurt had just a moment to register the way beast's eyes shone gold and the way its strong muscles rippled under its fur before he loosed his arrow.

Then he ran for it.

He didn't look to see if his arrow landed but the bone chilling cry that met his ears was enough to satisfy him. He threw his sack over his shoulder and grabbed his tunic before leaping down from his boulder and sprinting into the trees, down the mountainside.

A howl echoed through the air, making Kurt's heart pound and his feet move even more rapidly over the ground, tripping over himself as he dashed down the slope. He was a good mile from the city edge, but he ran the whole way, only slowing down when the first row of houses came into view.

He knelt down to the ground, breathing hard and listening. If the wolf had pursued him surely it would have caught up to him by now. Unless the rumors were true and it intended to slaughter half the city. He wondered if it would be worth it to warn people or it would cause more trouble than good.

Another howl rang out.

Kurt rose and hurried over to a little ditch behind a tree where he stashed his weapons and quickly pulled on his tunic before grabbing his sack and heading into Aldyrgard as fast as he could.

The streets were empty and Kurt could understand why since he was sure the whole valley could hear those howls. It seemed it would be redundant for Kurt to sound any alarm. So instead he focused on the task he'd started that morning, which was to bring food to Mrs. Emily and her children. They lived down in the district by the wharf and if Kurt took the right streets at the right time he could get there without being accosted by any soldiers.

He arrived quicker than usual spurred by more cries from the wolf. He went around back and knocked three times, and then another two times before the door opened and Mrs. Emily ushered him inside. As soon as he was through the door he was attacked by two tiny golden haired bodies.

"Stevie, Stacy, let him get in!" their mother scolded.

"Hello, you two," Kurt smiled down at the children, patting their heads before extracting himself from their grip.

"Whatcha get us this time?" asked Stevie.

"How does beaver sound?" Kurt asked as he pulled the animal out of his sack and handed it over. The kids cheered until Mrs. Emily shushed them. Kurt looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"He's not back yet," Kurt could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I'm sure he'll be back before curfew."

"Speaking of which, you should go before your father worries about you."

"Several years too late for that," Kurt said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed Mrs. Emily on the cheek before heading back outside.

He looked out towards the horizon. The sun would be down any minute now and no one was allowed to be out after dark. This was the first time Kurt was grateful for that rule. If the wolf was coming he didn't want anyone to be out of the streets. But he was worried about Sam. He was normally home long before sundown.

Kurt knew that Sam worked down at the docks for a small amount each day so he decided just to check and be sure. Sure enough he found him. He was sitting in an alley just a few streets down from his work.

"Sam," Kurt dropped to his knees next to him as he looked up.

"I'm okay," he said. "Just my leg." He nodded down to his right leg which was wrapped tight up to the knee. "A crate fell on it today. It broke. I'm okay, I'm just having a hard time walking." He put on a week smile that broke Kurt's heart. He knew the pain must be terrible and he also knew that Sam was stupid enough to think he could continue to work with this leg. Not that he had much choice. Kurt silently resolved to take more care of the family until Sam's leg was healed.

For now, though, he had to get Sam home before dark. "Let me help," he said. Kurt helped Sam up onto his good leg and pulled his arm around his shoulders. They made progress but they were only half way there when it began to go dark.

"You! Vermin!"

They stopped in their tracks. Into their path stepped a burly giant with long black braids falling down his back, and a grin that promised trouble. He, like all the other Jotunn, could pass for human if it wasn't for his great height and sickly white skin.

"Good evening, Hilt, sir," Kurt said willing himself to sound as polite as possible as he addressed the Jotunn guard.

"You're out past curfew," Hilt growled, sounding completely delighted.

"Not. Yet." Kurt hated Hilt. He hated all the guards, but Hilt was the absolute worst. He loved nothing better than harassing people for no good reason and making their already miserable lives even worse.

"Yes, but you will be. The sun's gone down and I'm afraid the light's fading much faster than you're walking."

Kurt was about to retort back but Sam, probably sensing this, spoke up first.

"Please, sir. We're going as fast as we can. My leg is injured. Please, my family needs me."

Hilt laughed. "Should have thought of that before you went and injured yourself, shouldn't you?"

Kurt didn't want to hear this anymore. He pulled Sam forward with a mind to go around Hilt. There was no way they were getting home in time with him distracting them. But Hilt just blocked their path again.

"You think you can just walk away from me?"

"Yes, yes I can," Kurt snapped.

"You better watch yourself, blacksmith. I'll gladly whip the skin off your back like I did last month."

"It's a date," Kurt said. He was beyond caring. He just wanted to get Sam home.

Hilt opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by a deafening howl. Kurt saw fear flicker through the Jotunn's eyes.

"Yes," Kurt said, a smile curling his lips. "Valandi is here. The great and terrible wolf. Better make sure it doesn't get you."

"Just you wait, blacksmith," Hilt sneered before running off.

Kurt and Sam took off too, as fast as they could manage with Sam's bad leg. The howling followed them all the way back to Sam's home.

"Thank you, Kurt," Sam said as he leaned against his door.

"It's no problem at all, Sam," Kurt assured him.

"Hilt-"

"I'm not worried about him. Go ahead and get inside."

"You should come in too. It's dark now and that wolf. Kurt, do you really think it's Valandi?"

Kurt nodded grimly. "I saw it. It's really him. But I can't Sam. I have to get home."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Sam gave Kurt's arm a squeeze before heading inside and Kurt set off into the night.

He was completely terrified. The wolf could be anywhere and his home was clear across the city. For the second time today he ran as fast as he could, but it was so much more difficult in the darkness. With each corner he turned he expected to run straight into the beast. But somehow, miraculously, he made it home.

He went inside feeling such tremendous relief and found his step family waiting for him. His step mother, Carole was incredibly nice. Her husband had died when the Jotunn invaded and a few years after she'd fallen in love with Kurt's father and they'd formed one family together. She had a son, Finn, who was Kurt's age. His presence made things wonderful and difficult for Kurt at the same time. It was wonderful because Finn was eager to learn the blacksmith trade which took the burden off of Kurt, who always resisted the work besides the jewelry he made. It was difficult because Kurt often believed that he had been essentially replaced as a son because of this.

Kurt could see the fear in their eyes as he approached them.

"Kurt, where have you been? It's long past dark!" demanded Carole.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm home safe now, so it really doesn't-"

"Kurt, no, it's your father. It's Burt," Finn interrupted.

Kurt felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. "What? What is it? Tell me?" He pleaded.

Carole put a hand on his shoulder. "He's sick, Kurt. Very sick."


	5. The Cure

**AN: **Once again, I'm sorry for the wait! Especially after another cliffhanger. I hope you all don't hate me too much. Because you know I love all of you so much!

Seriously, every little review is like a bright sunny day, a hot fudge sunday, and an A+ all combined into one little beautiful package! And I do appreciate everyone else who is reading too! Never be afraid to speak up though! Even if it's just a quick "yo" or even a "shut up this story sux".

Once more, I give so many thanks to my beautiful vivacious betas Lauren and Kim.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~5~**

**The Cure**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't wait a single moment for them explain. He pushed right past Carole and Finn and into his father's room where he was lying in bed. Even before he reached his father's side he could see how feverish he was, and how labored his breathing was.<p>

"Father?" Kurt spoke softly, taking his hand. It was so warm. "Father, I'm here. It's Kurt."

Burt turned his head slightly from side to side, but he gave no other response. Kurt jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"We've been caring for him as best as we can," said Carole.

"I don't understand," said Kurt. "He was fine when I left. We spoke. He was fine."

"It came on so sudden," she said. "He might have been feeling bad for a while, but didn't want any of us to worry."

That did sound like Burt. Kurt could have cursed him for it if he wasn't so worried.

Carole walked over to the other side of the bed and Kurt felt something bump the backs of his knees. Finn had pushed up a chair for him. He took a seat, still grasping his father's hand. Carole wetted a piece of cloth in a basin then placed it across Burt's forehead. He let in a sharp intake of breath at the cool contact.

"The Apothecary saw him. Finn is going to go get the medicine first thing in the morning."

"I'll do it," said Kurt.

No one argued.

Kurt didn't sleep all night. Occasionally, Finn or Carole would try to get him to relax, but he always just ignored them.

Every once and a while the silence would be shattered apart by a long howl. The Wolf must have been stalking the streets looking for prey. Kurt could only hope that a locked door was enough to keep them safe.

By the time dawn came the howling had ceased. Carole and Finn were curled up safe in their beds and Kurt was slumped across Burt's blankets waiting for it to be light enough for the Apothecary's shop to be open.

His mind kept flitting back to the day before when his father had stopped him on his way out the back door.

"Hey there, Kurt, what are you up to?"

Kurt had stopped and turned to face Burt, trying to keep a casual air. "Just going out. All my work is done for the day. You can check for yourself."

"Going out?" There was something in the way his father was looking at him that made Kurt feel like he was trying to get something more out of him.

"Yeah, Father. For a walk."

"For a walk," Burt sighed. "Look, Kurt. I know I'm not the brightest. But I'm smart enough to know what you're really up to. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about all this-" he dropped his voice as if he thought the Jotunn might have ears in their private home, "hunting stuff?"

Kurt felt a small blush rise in his cheeks at being caught. He really had thought he could keep it secret. But now he realized how stupid that had been. Also, how dishonest it was. "I-... I just didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry."

"Kurt, of course I'm going to worry. You're my son. That's my job. And honestly I don't see what the point of this all is. You're just going to get yourself killed."

"I'm helping people. I'm doing something. I'm just trying to make a difference."

"Except I don't think you're helping as much as you think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"These families you give the meat to, not only are you making them dependent on you, you're also making them culpable if a Jotunn even gets a whiff that they're eating illegal food."

"They all know the risks."

"But do you know the risks, Kurt?" Burt massaged his temple like he was starting to get a headache. "Kurt, you're pushing your luck as it is with the way you treat the guards. I just don't think you're being careful enough."

"I don't want them to be in charge of my life, Father. I know you don't either. You should understand."

"I do understand, Kurt. Do you really think I don't? You're not the only one who is miserable. But you need to learn to keep your head down! I feel terrible saying this to you, but it's true. You can't be a hero."

Kurt just looked back at his father, his gut twisting in defiance and rage. To hear that from his father of all people was so shocking he hardly knew what to say. So he said nothing. He turned and went straight out the door ignoring all the calls that came after him as he ran through the streets.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if that was when his father had fallen ill. That somehow the stress Kurt had put him under had triggered his fever.

But what could Kurt do? He couldn't give up his hunting. He couldn't just sit quietly and let things remain as they were. If anything, Kurt longed to do more.

But for now he had to make sure his father got well again.

So when enough time passed he threw on a cloak and headed out for the Apothecary's. The streets were bustling like normal. People were particularly chatty as they discussed the terrifying noises they'd heard the night before. Kurt kept his ears opened as he passed. It seemed that several people had seen the Wolf inside the city, though apparently it hadn't actually harmed anyone. Most thought it was only a matter of time. Kurt didn't know what to think.

A small bell rang as he went inside the shop. There were plenty of people inside but Kurt was relieved to see that they were all browsing at the moment making him first in line at the counter.

"Yes, the remedy for the blacksmith, Burt. I have it right here," the man said fumbling for a glass bottle. He kept it grasped in his fingers and extended his other palm for payment. Kurt obliged, dropping two silver coins into his hand before he took the bottle and ran back through the streets. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

He was about half way when he rounded a corner and collided with something massive. Something that took hold of his arm in a crushing grip even before he could fall backwards.

Kurt looked up and groaned involuntarily as he saw Hilt glaring back at him.

"You weren't eaten last night, Blacksmith," the Jotunn remarked. "And I was so hoping."

"I can say the same," Kurt retorted. Then he cried out as the Jotunn gave his arm a twist. Around them Kurt saw a couple of people jump in surprise at the noise, but they carried on as if it had been the wind. There was nothing they could do. So they pretended to not know.

"You're in such a hurry, I have to wonder why."

"Just trying to get home," Kurt said, deciding to behave. He really didn't need this trouble. He cast his eyes down humbly. "Please, Sir, I really need to get home."

Hilt laughed. "As if I'd be fooled by you playing innocent now. And what's this?" Kurt looked up terrified when he realized Hilt was trying to pry open his fist containing the glass bottle.

"That's my father's!" he cried. "Don't you dare!"

Kurt held on with all his might. But Hilt was much stronger and he soon had the small bottle in his own hand. Even then Kurt continued trying to reach for it, but the Jotunn kept it far out of his reach clearly enjoying toying with Kurt.

"My, it does look important. You know, you really ought to be careful running with something like this. You could very well drop it by accident and..."

It was like it was falling in slow motion. Kurt could see the very moment it left Hilt's hand and the way it toppled over itself to the ground. Kurt dove for it instinctively but Hilt's other hand was still firmly around Kurt's forearm, trapping him as he watched the bottle shatter to pieces against the cobblestone.

"What'd I tell you?" Hilt jeered. "Next time be more careful." He finally released Kurt who collapsed to the ground, his hands scraping up the remnants of his father's cure. Kurt was vaguely aware of Hilt's footsteps as he walked away. Other people walked past him as if he wasn't kneeling on the ground with tears running down his face.

But crying would do him no good. He pushed himself to his feet his hands stung and he looked to see that they had been cut up a bit by the broken glass. He wiped the blood on his tunic. Blood stains didn't really matter right now. He had to get back to the Apothecary to get more medicine.

The bell jingled once more. This time he was busy, but Kurt didn't care. He went straight to the front of the line.

"I need more of that remedy you gave me, sir," he said.

The Apothecary gave him a puzzled look. 'Young man, I can assure you that the dosage you received was quite enough."

"I'm afraid I dropped it," Kurt lied.

Suddenly the Apothecary looked grim. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm afraid I still can't give you more. That was the last of it."

"Is there nothing you can give me?" Kurt asked desperately. "I'll pay anything."

"I have a few minor drugs but they'll do little more than ease his symptoms. I can't guarantee they'll cure him."

"But I don't understand. When will there be more?"

The Apothecary sighed sadly. "I'm afraid my inventory isn't what it used to be. Everything goes through Aldyrgard Castle first, you see. They take what they want and I get what's left. There's no telling when I'll get new supplies."

Kurt thought he might be sick. It was the damn Jotunn over and over again. First they had taken Blaine away from him and now...

But the Apothecary seemed to consider something. "There is perhaps one thing."

Hope fluttered in Kurt's chest and the man continued.

"It is a flower whose root can be used for many recipes. It only blooms in July which is still a few weeks away but with any luck there may be a few growing already. But you'd have to go into the woods to find it. Not a very safe place nowadays."

"Tell me!" Kurt demanded. There was nothing he feared more than what would happen if he didn't find a cure for his father, and this! This he could do. He could find this flower!

The man did a quick sketch of the flower and told Kurt its name. "And if you do find it just boil the root and give it to your father that way. It should work."

It was the only chance Kurt had.

An hour later found Kurt deep in the woods, his bow and arrows slung across his back, scouring the ground for the white bloom to match the sketch in his hand. He tried to stay calm as he looked. His eyes were no good to him if he wasn't calm. Yet with each passing moment that was becoming harder and harder.

Hours went by and still Kurt hadn't found it. He was starting to suspect that it really was too early. Then a new idea struck him. The Apothecary had mentioned that everything went to the castle first. Kurt knew the castle like the back of his hand. If he could sneak in and find the stores it was possible he could find the remedy without anyone knowing.

But when he turned to go in that direction he realized, with a jolt down his spine, that he was being followed.

Through the trees, not ten yards away, was the Wolf.

Kurt reached for his bow at the same instant the Wolf bounded forward. The great beast crashed through the undergrowth as Kurt strung his bow. It growled low in its throat and veered to the side. Kurt turned, his heart pounding. It was so fast.

All at once it was if he'd been hit by a landslide. All the air was forced out of his lungs as he hit the ground with a great weight on his chest. Claws dug into his skin and he felt a hot breath on his face.

The growling was in his ears now and he felt like it was vibrating all through his bones. Kurt braced himself and pressed his eyes closed, preparing for his head to be ripped off. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die. His father probably wouldn't be far behind him. And maybe he'd see Blaine again.

"Don't be afraid."

A deep voice spoke and Kurt wondered for a moment if he was going mad. He opened his eyes and looked up and around trying to find the source of the voice.

"I'll let you go but you have to promise not to shoot me."

It was the Wolf. The Wolf was speaking to him. Kurt could hardly believe it, yet there was no denying it. He stared up, too shocked to speak, the weight of the wolf's paw still crushing him.

"Do you promise?"

Kurt didn't know what other choice he had so he nodded. The paw lifted up off of his chest and he gasped for air, rolling out from under the Wolf. He didn't bother trying to run, partly because he was trying to get his lungs to work again and partly because there seemed to be no point. If the Wolf wanted to kill him it would have done so already. Unless it was being unnaturally cruel.

Kurt looked up at it from the ground and it looked straight back at him. They were so close Kurt could still feel its breath making the skin prickle on the back of his neck. When it didn't say anything Kurt finally spoke up.

"What do you want from me?"

The Wolf took a moment before replying. "It looked like you were looking for something."

Kurt was so confused. Why did this thing care? "I was."

"Well? What was it?."

Kurt grimaced. He really didn't feel like sharing his personal life with this beast. "My father is very ill. I needed a hvonn root to cure him."

"He's sick?" There was a note of distress in the Wolf's voice perplexing Kurt even further.

"Yes. And I have no time to be talking about it. I have to go." Kurt got to his feet and groaned. He was certainly going to get some bruises from that fall.

"Finding the plant could take ages," said the Wolf.

"Yes, I know, which is why I'm going to raid the Castle." Kurt turned to continue on his way.

"No!" The Wolf ran around in front of Kurt, blocking him. "Why would you do that? That's suicide!"

"If I don't, I won't have a father anymore!"

"There's another way."

"What way?" he asked.

"It's going to sound impossible."

"What way?" Kurt repeated.

"Do you have any silver?"

"What?"

"Do you have any silver on you?" If Kurt was confused before that was nothing to how he felt now. He reached into his coin pouch and pulled out one of the silver pieces he had.

The Wolf lowered its head and Kurt watched as it touched its nose to the silver in Kurt's palm.

"There," it said. "I've put a spell on it."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulous. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"You have to," it said. "Now listen to me very carefully. You can save your father if you do exactly as I say."

"How can I trust you?" Kurt asked. The Wolf let out a strange noise and it took Kurt a moment to realize it was supposed to be laughter.

"Who shot whom here?"

Kurt's eyes darted to the Wolf's right shoulder which was clearly still wounded. That must have been where Kurt 's arrow had landed, though the arrow was long gone.

"I just want to help you."

Kurt looked in the Wolf's eyes. Up close he was starting to realize that its eyes weren't just golden. There was actually some brown and green to them as well. They were almost human.

"Okay. Tell me what to do."

He swore the Wolf's eyes seemed to brighten and when he spoke it was with a new eagerness. "Take that coin home and forge it into the shape of a star. While you're doing so, and this is the important part, you must think of only your father and how much you want him to be well again. Don't let any dark thoughts about what might happen cloud your mind. You must only think positive thoughts and they must be of your father getting well. Then you'll put the star on a chain around his neck. In a few hours the spell should then take effect."

Kurt listened, trying his best to believe what the Wolf was saying, but it was all so hard to swallow. This sounded less like a cure and more like rubbish. He weighed his options. If he tried to raid the Castle there was no telling if he'd manage it alive. But if he tried this cure and it didn't work his father would be that much closer to death.

"Trust me," the Wolf pleaded.

And somehow, Kurt did.


	6. The Proposal

**AN: **What's this? An update after only one day? What is this madness? This isn't the longest chapter in the world, but I hope it gives you all fun things to think about while I'm away over the weekend!

Thanks again for all my beautiful reviews! Woo! Love them like candy! And thanks to my betas who are just as frustrated by my addiction to cliffhangers as I'm sure you all are.

Warning: Prepare for violence!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~6~**

**The Proposal**

* * *

><p>So Kurt went home and did as the Wolf said, though not before finding a bottle he could fill with water and use as fake medicine. He didn't like the prospect of trying to explain to Carole and Finn what he was doing. He knew they wouldn't believe him. He wasn't even sure why he believed any of it.<p>

But after administering the fake remedy Kurt went straight to work. It was calming, having to focus his mind. Everything else could fall away while Kurt was working. All he had to do was think of his father. Each thought strengthened his hope and made him feel stronger as he forged the silver coin into a little star.

When it was finished Kurt strung the star up on a chain and brought it into his father's room. Kurt swore his heart stopped. His father looked nearly dead. Where once before his face had been flushed, it was now pale white, and he was barely breathing. Carole was right beside him holding his hand and she looked up when Kurt came in.

The look in her eyes was far worse than anything else. In her eyes Kurt could see that she was giving up. She believed it was all over.

Kurt rushed forward and quickly fastened the pendant around his father's neck. It had to work. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't.

Kurt waited, but nothing happened. He didn't know what he expected. He thought his father might sit right up and open his eyes. But none of that happened. His father was just as ill as ever.

Of course, hadn't the Wolf said it would take a few hours to take effect? But what if his father didn't have hours?

Kurt sat down by the bed. He felt Carole looking at him and he was sure she was wondering what the pendant was. But she didn't ask and Kurt really didn't want to explain. So they just sat there. Finn came in and out offering water and food but both Kurt and Carole refused to take anything.

It was much later, and Kurt was hovering somewhere between waking and sleeping when a groan made him look up.

He looked at the head of the bed and felt tears burst into his eyes as he saw his father sitting up.

"Father!" Kurt got straight up and pushed Burt back against the pillows not wanting him to strain himself. "No, don't try to move. Let us get you some water." Kurt could hardly believe it. Had it really worked? Carole was up now and running out to get water.

Burt groaned again. "Kurt?" He asked.

"Shh, I'm here. Everything's okay. I'm right here." Kurt rubbed away the tears from his eyes and adjusted Burt's blankets as Carole helped him sip some water.

It had worked. The Wolf's spell had really worked.

Kurt was determined to tend his father back to health but after a day it became clear that that wasn't necessary at all. Not only was Burt alive, he was also completely healthy. Everyone blessed it as a miracle and Kurt didn't bother to tell them differently. There was no need. When Burt asked about the pendant around his neck Kurt just told him it was his way of apologizing for running off the other day.

"No, Kurt. I should apologize," Burt said in reply. "I keep forgetting you're not a kid anymore. I should be supporting you. I do wish you would be more careful though."

"I will be, Father, I promise."

It was a week before Kurt found time to go back out into the woods again. He wanted to find the Wolf and thank him for what he'd done.

He didn't know where to look, but he hoped that if he waited long enough the Wolf might find him again.

He went back to his favorite pool. The waterfall roared as usual, a sound Kurt adored. He kicked off his boots and climbed up onto a mossy boulder to wait.

At first it seemed like no one would come, but finally a rustling came from the bushes and Kurt turned to see the Wolf approaching him. Now that he wasn't worried for his own life Kurt could actually admire the beauty of the beast. His coat was gorgeous, shining as it passed through rays of sunlight. Kurt wondered what it felt like. It looked so soft and smooth. Beneath the fur and barely hidden by it at all were rippling muscles stretched over the beast's strong but lithe frame.

He stopped just before Kurt.

"It worked," Kurt said.

"I'm glad," said the Wolf. "And he's doing well now?"

"Yes. But how did you do that? A-are you a witch?"

"No. Though I have been enchanted by one."

Kurt sat up on his knees. Curiosity was bubbling in him creating a hundred questions that needed to be answered.

"But who are you?"

The Wolf growled, catching Kurt off guard and making him flinch back.

"Never ask me that again!" he barked. "If anyone were ever to know my true name or see my true face I would lose my freedom forever!"

"I'm sorry," said Kurt.

The Wolf lowered his head and snorted. "Don't be sorry. It's been a long time since I've been around good people."

Again, Kurt was curious, but he tried to settle on a less personal question. "Why did you help me?"

The Wolf looked back up and took a moment to answer. "There is something I want," he said.

"What?"

Again, the Wolf took a long pause. "I want you to come with me."

"What?" Kurt stood up and backed away a few steps. "What are you talking about? Come with you where?"

The Wolf sat where he was making no attempt to follow Kurt. "I have a place. It's a palace. You could be happy there. I'd make sure you were happy. And... well, I wouldn't be alone."

Kurt shook his head. "And you thought if you helped me that I'd just come with you as some kind of payment? I have to do this because I'm indebted to you?"

"No, not at all," said the Wolf. "You have no debt to pay. I helped you because I wanted to, Kurt. And I only want you to come with me because you want to, no other reason."

"You know my name," Kurt said.

The Wolf's eyes widened. "I must have picked it up," he said. "I hadn't even realized I had. People talk about you, you know. Apparently you're a troublemaker."

If Wolves could smile that would be what this one was doing now. Kurt couldn't help but feel he was diverting the subject, but he decided to let it go for now and just bury away this information for later.

"I... I can't leave," said Kurt. "My life is here. I can't just pick up and go."

"I understand," the Wolf's ears flattened. He looked a Kurt a moment longer as if he wanted to say something important. But then he simply turned to walk away.

"Wait, you don't have to go!"

The Wolf stopped and looked back. "I'll be back if you need me," he said, and continued on his way.

Suddenly, Kurt had so many new things to think about. He still had no idea who this mysterious person was. A person who he'd thought was a monster, but who had helped save his father. A person who wanted Kurt to come away with him.

But how could he ever just leave Aldyrgard? It would be cowardly and irresponsible. And if he did go with the Wolf, what would the beast want from him? Kurt shuddered to think.

Yet he couldn't shake the strong feeling that he could trust the Wolf. He also couldn't shake the nagging desire to take him up on his offer. But he just couldn't.

Kurt went hunting, wrestling with himself the whole time and putting his frustrations into his shots.

He returned to the city, his bag stuffed with rabbits. After delivering most of them to a few of his usual families he knocked on Mrs. Emily's back door with the rest of his catch.

"It's good to see you, Kurt," she said, letting him come inside.

"How's Sam?"

"Much better," Kurt turned when he heard Sam's voice and saw him sitting at the kitchen table. Sam smiled and stood showing Kurt how he could put weight on his leg now. "I'm still limping but at least I can walk."

"That's great, Sam," said Kurt. He handed over his catch to Mrs. Emily who thanked him.

"Kurt, can I talk to you about something?" Sam asked. He began walking into the other room and Kurt followed, getting the fact that Sam wanted to speak alone. They huddled in a corner and Sam looked at Kurt with hard and serious eyes.

"I want you to teach me to hunt." Kurt was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a request. "Not yet, obviously. My leg needs to heal a bit more, but once I can walk like normal again I want you to teach me."

"Are you sure, Sam?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course I am. Kurt, if I can hunt, I could be the one providing for my family. And I could help you."

"It's dangerous though. They'll kill you if they know what you're doing."

"Same for you. I can do it, Kurt. Please teach me."

Kurt considered him for a moment. It was one thing for him to do this alone, but could he really drag someone else into it? But Sam seemed adamant and Kurt could sympathize. If Kurt didn't agree Sam might try to do it on his own and that would be even worse.

"Okay," he said. "As soon as your leg is healed we'll start."

Sam looked relieved. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Of course, Sam. I'll see you soon, okay?"

It wasn't until Kurt left Sam's that he remember the Wolf and his offer. But it was much clearer to him now. He couldn't leave. There were too many people who depended on him.

Another week went by and Sam was finally well enough to start his training. Kurt took him out into the woods and they worked on archery. Sam was certainly strong enough to fire the bow but his accuracy needed work. He tended to release his arrow too early without giving himself enough time to breathe. But each day he got better.

Every once in awhile Kurt would spot the Wolf watching from a distance, though he never came close when Sam was with him. Kurt couldn't help but be glad. He had a feeling that if he spent more time with the beast he might become even more intrigued by him, and he already made up his mind.

About a month later Kurt was walking down to the market looking to do a bit of shopping. It was a true summer day with a blazing sun and a clear azure sky.

As Kurt approached the city center he realized something was going on. Everyone was gathered together and Kurt could hear shouting over their heads. He pushed forward through the crowd, only making sense of the shouting once he reached the middle.

He gasped. Standing there, with a bow held high, was none other than Hilt. And there at his feet was Sam.

The fool. He must have made the bow himself and tried to keep it hidden in his home.

"You know the penalty for possessing a weapon," shouted Hilt for all to hear.

"Please sir. Please. My family. I have two little siblings. They need me," pleaded Sam.

"You will be put to death."

"Please. Please, sir."

"Wait!" Kurt cried out and rushed forward to a chorus of gasps. Sam looked up from the ground.

"Kurt? What-"

"That's not his!" Kurt said with as much power as he could muster.

"Oh?" said Hilt, with a crooked smile. "We found it hidden in his home. Who else would it belong to?"

"It's mine. I hid it there. None of them knew."

"Kurt!" Sam tried to protest, but Kurt wouldn't let him get a word out. Kurt was not going to let Sam die. It was his fault Sam had made the weapon and he would take the blame.

"Come on, Hilt!" Kurt shouted. "I'm guilty, I'm telling you! I'm giving myself up. So let him go and give me his punishment."

It was as if Hilt had received the best birthday gift ever. He kicked Sam away and grabbed Kurt. "Oh I have been waiting so long for this, blacksmith," he hissed in Kurt's ear. Then he raised his voice to the crowd. "This criminal has confessed and shall be put to death before you all."

Before Kurt knew what was happening Hilt was dragging him, not towards the gallows but towards the whipping post. Kurt was suddenly frightened.

The post was about fifteen feet tall and bared scars and stains from previous punishments. Two cuffs were nailed into either side of the post. Hilt took each of Kurt's wrists and fastened them tight. Kurt had been here a few times before but never had he felt such dread as he did today.

Hilt's large hands fumbled at Kurt's neck finding the collar of his tunic before ripping it open, exposing his back to the crowd. Kurt could feel hundreds of eyes on his pale skin, but he couldn't hear a single sound from any of them.

Kurt tensed as he heard the crack of a whip. Was he simply being punished before his hanging? Or did the Jotunn really intend to whip him to death. Kurt had a horrible feeling he knew which one it was.

He was to be torn to pieces in front of all these onlookers. And they wouldn't do a thing to help.

They would let him die. Like he'd let Blaine die.

The next crack of the whip hit Kurt's back and he screamed.


	7. The Escape

**AN: **I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you with that terrible ending for so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

In case there's anyone who isn't familiar with them a fjord is an inlet that goes pretty far inland. They tend to be pretty deep and the sides of them, along with the land along their banks tend to be steep. They are also a common feature in the sort of place I'm basing this story. There are lots of pretty pictures to be had from a google search.

Thank you once again to my betas and all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I wish I could bake you all cookies!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~7~**

**The Escape**

* * *

><p>The whip whistled again and Kurt grit his teeth, trying desperately not to continue to give Hilt the pleasure of his voice. Though really, what did his defiance matter now?<p>

Again the whip fell across his back. He arched away into the wood. Again. Again. His hands clenched, driving his nails into his palms. Again. Again. Each time, the pain rippled from his back all the way through him to his toes. His wrists dug into the cuffs that were the only thing holding him up. Though he fought not to scream he couldn't help the groans and grunts that escaped through his teeth. Again. Again.

He didn't bother to count. There was no point. He didn't need to number the final seconds of his life. Didn't need a number to take with him into the void so he could whisper back 'this is how many it took to break my mind,' 'this is how many it took to stop my heart ,' 'this is how many it took to reduce me to just another strip of nothing dangling in the sun'.

But then it all stopped, and it couldn't have been because he was dead, because his back was still on fire. He could hear screaming. Then there were feet scrambling across the cobble stone, and the crowd was tripping over itself to get away. Above it all Kurt could hear howling. The closer it came the farther the screaming became until Kurt was sure he'd been left completely alone.

He opened his eyes. With his face pressed against the post he could only see a bit of the square, but what he could see was completely barren.

Well, unless you counted all the heads poking out of windows and doors apparently waiting to witness the human sacrifice they thought was about to take place.

Kurt had no clue where Hilt had gone, though he was sure the Jotunn was staying close enough to see Kurt's demise, only slightly disappointed he couldn't finish the job himself.

There was a soft clicking of nails on stone and a more distinct sound of growling which made Kurt tingle with fear despite the fact that he knew the creature making the sound.

He could feel the Wolf behind him right before a nose sniffed his back, making Kurt whimper and twist away.

Another growl, low and dripping with murder.

Kurt whimpered again and flexed his hands trying to communicate what he wanted. It seemed to work because his left cuff began to jerk and clink as sharp teeth tried to do what hands could do in seconds. The Wolf alternated using his mouth and his paws, which caught Kurt's skin a couple of times, until finally the cuff swung open, and finally Kurt found himself dangling by one wrist.

He cried out as the movement pulled and twisted the muscles of his back and sent a fresh wave of pain through his body.

There was more jerking at his right wrist, but with all the effort he could muster he raised his free hand and pushed the cold nose aside to fiddle with the latch himself. He got it to open and he slid unceremoniously down to the hot stone ground.

He wanted so much to just pass out right there, but a low voice said his name and bid him to stay conscious. A warm furry body lay beside him.

"Climb on."

Kurt groaned in protest. He may as well have been asked to scale the whole mountainside. But he found white fur to grasp and began to heave himself up. It must have been painful for his rescuer. Kurt was close to pulling the hair right out of the Wolf's skin. But he made no noise or moment until Kurt was finally nestled between his shoulder blades.

"Hold on tight," said the Wolf. Kurt clamped even tighter to the fur in his hands as the Wolf got to his feet.

A stampede of footsteps told Kurt they were no longer a two person show. He was sure that Hilt realized quickly that Kurt was not being eaten and had sent for reinforcements, which were always close by.

The Wolf growled with such ferocity that Kurt could feel it vibrate straight through him. The Wolf stalked forward towards the Jotunn. Kurt couldn't tell how many there were since his face was buried in a white mane but from the sound of their feet he could guess that they were up against at least a couple dozen.

One of them must have lashed out and made the Wolf move hastily to the side. The sudden movement forced Kurt to tug on the fur in his hands to avoid being thrown off. The Wolf seemed only now to remember his passenger because he stopped abruptly, and then took off in the other direction.

He was fast. It was all Kurt could do to stay attached. Still, he lifted his head and tried to make sense of where they were going. It wasn't long before he recognized where the Wolf was taking them.

Not this way. Not with the Jotunn after them. Not this way.

Kurt let out a choked noise that resembled the word "stop" but either the Wolf couldn't or wouldn't hear him. He tried again, speaking a little clearer. Still, the Wolf kept going. So Kurt did the only thing he could do to get his attention. He let go.

The ground came up and hit him so fast, and he could only be grateful that it was dirt instead of stone. It took only a few seconds before the Wolf was back with him, sniffing around his face and calling his name.

Kurt pushed himself up, now feeling sore all over. He put all his energy into articulating each word.

"Not that way," he said. "We can't go to my family. Can't involve them."

"Kurt, your back. And now you're all scraped up too. You need help."

"Not that way," Kurt repeated. "I won't get them killed."

The Wolf whined and seemed to debate with himself until footsteps rained on the ground once more. He laid down again by Kurt. "Alright."

Kurt had no choice but to believe him. He climbed back up and they were off again just as the small regiment of Jotunn was upon them. The Wolf turned left and headed in another direction, taking them away from the city rather than through it.

Kurt was getting dizzy. His back was still searing with pain and now his entire right side throbbed from hitting the ground before. He had to bury his face in the Wolf's back and fight for consciousness.

Everything became cooler and Kurt wondered if they'd reached the woods. He kept struggling to stay awake but with every throb of his body his mind whirled and his vision became a blur of color. He felt himself slide sideways and told his hands to hold tight, but it was like they'd gone completely numb.

He was in darkness, but then someone was lifting him up onto their back. Their arms were strong and Kurt felt safe with them holding him up. He was dreaming. He had to be. He was twelve years old again and he'd fallen down one of the long winding stairs in the castle. His body felt bruised and battered all over but the worst was his ankle, which had been twisted in the fall.

But it was okay, because Blaine was there. And he was carrying Kurt up to his bedroom to take care of him. Kurt could remember this day so clearly, not just because it was so painful but because of the way Blaine acted. How he'd been so worried when he found Kurt at the bottom and had handled him so carefully.

Blaine put Kurt down in the bed face down, which he didn't understand. Why couldn't he lie on his back? Then he could feel Blaine's hands on his back, washing it gently. It stung and Kurt squirmed a bit. He hadn't realized he'd hurt his back so much when he fell. He thought it was just his ankle. But he let Blaine care for him. His touch was so loving and warm.

Kurt started to cry. He didn't know why. There was no reason to cry. Yes, he was hurt, but that didn't explain why his chest felt like it was going to burst.

Kurt woke himself up with sob and realized he wasn't lying in a bed but on a grassy bank. His torso was bare and he realized his head was resting on the torn remains of his tunic. He could hear the rush of water close by. Beside him was the Wolf. Blaine, of course, was dead.

Kurt rubbed his eyes trying to pull himself together. It had been so long since he had such a vivid dream of the past like that. He looked up and around trying to get a sense of where he was. It didn't take him long to recognize his pool. He tried to push himself up but was suddenly reminded of his sore back. He tried to look back at it but there was no use and his movement was just making it hurt more.

"You'll be okay," the Wolf said. Kurt looked up and saw the Wolf's head turned to look at him. "You were bleeding pretty heavily from your wounds, but by some miracle they hadn't gotten too deep yet."

Some miracle, Kurt thought. Some miracle in the form of a giant wolf.

"Thanks," he said. "Now I owe you my life too."

"You owe me nothing," said the Wolf. Kurt didn't know how to respond to this. He clearly owed this Wolf so much and for him to deny it was useless, but he also didn't want to argue about it. And also, he was thirsty, so he decided to focus on that instead.

It was fortunate that the Wolf had decided to take them to this spot because Kurt had some things hidden away in the rocks.

Kurt struggled to get up. The Wolf insisted that he stay lying down but Kurt said he was fine. He was, sort of. He was still in pain, but he wasn't dizzy at all when he stood, and that was enough for him. He pulled out a cup, along with a flint and some steal, and then he set about making tea for himself.

When he was taking his first tentative sips the Wolf spoke again.

"I wanted to kill them all." Kurt believed him. "I wish I had. After what they did to you. What they're doing to everyone."

"Probably would have made no difference," said Kurt, some bitterness in his voice. "There'd always be more."

There was silence again. Kurt wondered what his father was doing right now. He hoped he would understand why Kurt didn't come home. He hoped he would know that it was to keep him, Carole, and Finn away from the wrath of the Jotunn.

His mind wandered to Sam. Poor Sam, who had just been trying to help his own family. Kurt hoped he was okay now. Maybe, now that he'd learned his lesson, he could really be more careful now and take up Kurt's place, hunting and caring for the people who needed it.

Kurt drank the last of his tea and broke the silence this time.

"So how far away is this place?"

"Place?" asked the Wolf, raising his head from his paws.

"Where you're taking me."

"You'll come with me?"

Kurt thought that was a ridiculous question. "I have no choice now."

"There's always a choice," the Wolf insisted.

Kurt sighed. "Then yes, I'm choosing to go with you." The truth was that it really was Kurt's choice. It was something that made him feel guilty and cowardly, but he really had wanted to go with the Wolf for a while now. And now he really had an excuse. Though, he didn't have it in him to say this out loud.

The Wolf, however, was completely transparent about how he felt. His ears perked up and his tail wagged making him look like nothing more than a dog who was about to receive a treat.

It made Kurt laugh.

He looked down at his empty cup. Slowly he got to his feet again and looked down at the pool, his pace of solace for five years, now. Hopefully he wouldn't need it anymore. He tossed the cup into the water with a loud plunk. Then he turned back around and smiled at the Wolf.

"Let's go, then."

It took a while to convince the Wolf that he was really fit enough for the journey. But finally they were on their way, Kurt taking nothing with him but the few clothes he had left. He rode on the Wolf's back and now that he wasn't half conscious he could appreciate the warmth and safety of it.

He also felt a spark of adventure in his heart, especially when they came to the crest of the first mountain and looked down on the world beyond. It was a grand expanse of wood rolling over hills and mountains stretching into the horizon. A long fjord twisted through the middle, and in the distance the peaks were covered in snow, despite the summer weather everywhere else.

They continued on across the land going farther and farther away from the only home Kurt had ever known. Kurt's stomach was a mix of apprehension and excitement. He became aware of just how little he knew about the Wolf. He didn't even have a name to call him.

Kurt decided to change that himself. He had a feeling there was no point in asking for a name. He didn't want the Wolf getting angry again. He wracked his brains. There was a name. A name someone had invented and that had been whispered through the pubs and markets long before Kurt had even laid eyes on him. What was it again?

Valandi. Val. That would do.

"Val," Kurt tried out loud.

"What?" the Wolf asked.

"I'm calling you Val from now on," Kurt said without question.

"Do I get to name you?" The Wolf, Val, said his voice sounding amused.

"I have a name, thank you," Kurt replied. Val laughed his strange laugh and leapt carefully across a brook before continuing to take them both away.

They started to climb again, going higher and higher. The sun was low in the west as they came to the other side of the mountain they'd been scaling. Now they stood on a cliff, looking straight down into the fjord.

The height made Kurt suddenly dizzy and he could feel his heart speed up. He flattened down against Val's back.

"Are you scared?" asked Val.

"No," Kurt lied.

"Just hold on to me and there's nothing to be scared of."

Kurt felt suddenly like he'd been here before, or like he'd lived through this in a dream, a very strange feeling when, of course, he'd never been here in his life. He pushed the feeling aside and held fast to the fur between his fingers.


	8. The Man in the Dark

**AN:** You all have to know how much I appreciate all of you! Especially because this story is becoming much longer than I expected. But I'm trying to get it all out as fast as I can so I hope you'll continue to bear with me! :-D This chapter is a bit short but I hope it's a nice little preview of what's to come!

**inukimeko - **Yes, I have seen 'Princess Monoke'! Beautiful movie. Also, that quote you mentioned is one of the major clues to Val's identity. If you're not sure why go back and skim through chapter 1! Though I think most everyone has it figured out. ;-)

**hopewithfeathers - **Yaay! Justines unite!

As always thank you to my betas!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~8~**

**The Man in the Dark**

* * *

><p>They went slowly up the cliffside. Kurt didn't move a muscle the whole time and he kept his eyes fixed shut to avoid looking down. Kurt started to wonder how much longer they had to go. His hands were starting to ache from how tightly he was holding on.<p>

"Kurt. Kurt, look."

Kurt took a breath then dared to raise his head. There, built into the slope of the mountainside, and looking out on the fjord was a gorgeous palace. The stone was mottled grey and seemed to grow straight out of the rocks themselves. Several turrets stretch up ending in green pointed rooftops. All up and down the sides were countless carvings of animals familiar and strange, so life-like it looked like all the world's creatures had come to guard the place. He must have let out a gasp because Val chuckled.

"I guess you like it?"

"It's beautiful. This is where you live?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Most of the time, yes. And now it's all yours."

They came closer, getting away from the cliffside, which Kurt was thankful for, and coming around to a grand archway guarded by two more stone creatures, a noble looking buck, and on the other side, a watchful lynx. Beyond them was a heavy looking wooden door.

Val stopped here.

"I have to leave you here for now," he said.

Kurt hadn't expected this at all. "What? Why?"

Val seemed to be deciding what to say. Finally he settled on the worst explanation Kurt could think of. "It's part of my enchantment. It will make more sense soon."

"Don't leave me alone." It was way too much for Kurt to handle, being taken so far away from his home and then dumped to fend for himself.

"It's okay," Val turned his head trying to look at Kurt. "Nothing can hurt you when you're inside. Everything will be fine. And I won't be gone long. Please trust me."

This was the second time the wolf had asked him that and this time Kurt was having a much harder time giving in. He always knew that Val had secrets that he was keeping far away from Kurt but it had never bothered him as much as it did now.

But, after all, he had agreed to this journey, so he ought to try and comply for now at least.

Kurt slipped off Val's back and his legs wobbled a bit. It had been so long since he'd been standing. He took a couple of awkward steps before truly finding his feet then he approached the archway.

When he was level with the two stone animals he looked back at Val, but found with a jolt down his spine that the wolf was no longer standing there. He'd moved so quickly and quietly that Kurt wondered if maybe he'd just vanished into the air.

Kurt had never felt so alone in his life. Everything was silent and still. He felt incredibly uneasy and he started to wish he was back home in his own bed. For a second he even considered just going back now. It would be a hell of a walk back to Aldyrgard but he had a sense of where they'd been and he knew he could do it.

But there was that cliff he had to pass. Then beyond that there was the prospect of his reception once he managed to get home. He was sure to be strapped back to that whipping post or maybe just killed on sight.

So reluctantly he turned back to the door. The stone lynx's eyes were on him, or at least it felt like they were. Kurt turned to it and stuck his tongue out at it, making him feel just a little bit better.

Then he grabbed the giant door handle and pushed himself inside.

All at once he forgot to be scared and lonely.

He had been in a castle before. For many years the castle at Aldyrgard had been like a second home to him. But this place was so unlike that. It was like Kurt had stepped into another world entirely.

The antechamber was only a few square yards but it still went straight up into a high arching ceiling. All up the sides the stone was carved and painted gold in curled designs that twisted and seemed to have no end or beginning. Beyond was a vast room with pillars on each side that once again stretched up into a curved ceiling.

The same golden designs were everywhere twisting around the walls and popping out into intricate moldings.

The ceiling was painted with scenes of what seemed to be a garden. Flowers and leaves burst all through the panels and little figures played among them.

The most curious and astounding thing about the room was that it was completely lit with a soft natural light, but as far as Kurt could tell there was no source for this. There were no windows or torches. There wasn't even a fireplace. By all accounts the place should have been pitch black but it simply wasn't.

Kurt looked around the room to see if there was a way through and quickly became aware of a new door, tall and with golden handle. He went through and found another room like the first except this one was more comfortable looking. There were cushioned seats and pillows all around the place and on the walls hung tapestries in rich colors.

Kurt continued to explore, finding more grand halls as well as little comfy nooks. Each and every room was completely free of any living soul. Yet, Kurt could feel a sort of humming from the whole place as if life did indeed exist in every single part of it. It was comforting and strange at the same time.

Then he came upon one room that made him giddier than any of the other rooms put together. It wasn't grand in the least. It was small and dimly lit with stone walls that were rather plain. But there in the corner was a hearth and beside it lay an anvil, tools, and a pile of silver ready for smithing. Kurt was astonished that such a room existed. It felt like it was there just for him.

He rushed over and smiled wide as he felt the heat of the fire on his face and he scooped up a little nugget of silver, watching it glow between his fingertips. He almost wanted to get to work right now. He could make something beautiful. He could make a collar for Val. Kurt wondered if the wolf would like the gift or take it as an insult, and he smiled at the thought.

But there was still plenty to explore and Kurt was starting to feel hungry. He had barely eaten a thing the entire journey here.

That was when he noticed a new door in the room. He pushed it open and once more found himself in a massive hall brightly lit and trimmed with gold. And stretched all through the center was a long table covered completely in food.

Kurt had never gone hungry, even after the Jotunn invaded. He had lived a comfortable life. But he had never seen a meal laid out like this before, even at Aldyrgard Castle. It looked like it was for fifty people or more. Plates upon plates of all kinds of meats and vegetables, pies and stews, cakes and puddings.

And still there was no sign of any person who might have put this all here. It was simply there, just like the light was. Kurt approached nervously. He was very hungry but he was unsure about eating something that seemed to come from nowhere. He was sure there was something magical about it. There was something magical about the whole place.

He reached out for a simple roll of bread and lifted it off its plate like he thought it might bite his fingers. Nothing extraordinary happened. Everything stayed the same. Still, Kurt looked at the roll. What if it was poisonous? What if it was just a figment of his imagination?

His stomach gurgled as if it were trying to voice its opinion on the matter. Clearly, Kurt's body was all for eating now and asking questions later. So Kurt took a small bite.

It tasted like normal bread. And when Kurt chewed it, it had the consistency and texture of normal bread. And when he swallowed he could practically feel his stomach begging for more. So he finally let down his guard and finished the roll before eating off other plates too.

He had some carrots, and little spoonfuls of a stew with a rich dark gravy. He chewed the leg of some sort of pheasant, which was nice and juicy. He sampled a plate of sweet berries and cheese. And he found a bottle of something which turned out to be a very tasty wine.

By the time he was full he was starting to wonder what time it was. It was very hard to tell since he hadn't been able to see outside at all. It had to have been late in the evening though, since Kurt was sure that a few hours had gone by since he entered. He wondered where Val was. He also wondered where he was going to sleep.

He walked around the table to the other side of the room and found a new door which he pushed open. Like the workshop room this one was also dimly lit, but unlike other space this one was gorgeous. The room was carpeted from wall to wall and sheer curtains hung down from the ceiling on all sides. Against the walls stood tall, dark wooden wardrobes, and in the center was a large luxurious bed covered in satin and velvet.

Kurt walked over to the bed and ran his hand over the covers. They felt so smooth and soft, and once again Kurt's body was bidding him to take what was being offered.

But not yet. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open one of the doors. Like he expected it was filled with beautiful clothing. But Kurt was only interested in something he could sleep in right now. He looked around and finally found a simple, but beautiful satin tunic with trousers to match. He pulled off his old boots and clothes which seemed like rags in this place and pulled on the new night clothes. It felt so strange. It was like he was in someone else's life. He wondered if maybe all this was just a long dream and he would wake up at home any minute now.

Kurt pinched himself, but the room, the bed, the clothes, all of it remained in place.

He went to the bed testing it out with his fingers before allowing himself to lay down on it. He thought, maybe, this was what lying on a cloud must be like. It didn't even hurt his back to lay on it. In fact, his back hadn't been bothering him much ever since he entered the palace. Everything was so warm, soft, and comfortable. Before he could even think to pull a blanket over himself he was fast asleep.

He woke up to complete darkness. It was so absolute Kurt could hardly be sure he'd opened his eyes at all. He blinked trying to see something, anything, hoping his eyes would adjust. But nothing penetrated through the blackness.

He felt the soft bed beneath him and for a moment he wondered why his bed felt this way, but then he remembered that it wasn't his bed at all. It was his new bed. He was in the palace that Val had brought him to. He could sense it now. He could feel the low hum of the place, like a living thing.

He could also feel something else.

There was someone else in the room

Kurt tensed. He couldn't see or hear a thing but as sure as he knew his name he knew that there was someone else with him. He was also sure that that was the reason he'd woken up.

The bed dipped as if someone was climbing on. Kurt sat straight up and scooted backwards until his shoulders hit the headboard.

"Shh, it's okay," the voice was not quite as deep but Kurt recognized it.

"Val?"

"Yes."

The bed moved again. Kurt stayed where he was. "It's so dark," he said.

"I know. But it's okay. I just can't be seen. Not like this."

Kurt didn't understand. Not like what? What was wrong with Val? Kurt reached out blindly in the dark aiming for where Val's voice was coming from.

His fingers touched skin and he pulled them back in shock. "Wha-?"

"It's okay," Val said again. "Please don't worry. It's me. This is how I truly am." Kurt felt a hand on his arm. A hand. A human hand. He stiffened and the hand trailed straight down to his, taking it. "It's okay."

Val brought Kurt's hand up and placed it against more skin. Kurt could feel the tiniest bit of stubble. A human face. Val's face. Kurt's thumb seemed to move on its own rubbing over the cheek it had been placed on, just feeling. He found a nose and followed it up with his thumb to an eyebrow. Then softly he grazed over an eyelid.

Just a man. A cursed man, but a man nonetheless.

But now he was scared again. Scared for a much different reason. Why was he here? Why did Val want him? What was he doing in a bed with this strange man?

Val took Kurt's hand again and with a little tug he guided Kurt towards him until he was pressed against Val's chest. Kurt went reluctantly, trying to control his breathing. He could feel the heat of Val's bare chest next to his clothed one. He suddenly remembered the first time they'd met. Kurt had been bathing naked. Was that why this stranger wanted him? Did he just come all this way to be used?

Val's arms wrapped around him and Kurt braced himself. He wanted to fight. He wanted to pull away. He wasn't ready for this. But the hug remained chaste.

"I'm sorry," said Val. Kurt was startled to hear how thick his voice was. It sounded like he was close to tears. "I just... wanted to hold you... for a second." It was heart wrenching and without thinking Kurt returned the embrace.

They stayed just like that for a long time until finally Val pulled back. Kurt thought he heard a sniffle. Then Val tugged Kurt down to the bed beside him with only their hands touching.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand while we sleep?" asked Val.

"Not at all," said Kurt. He meant it. The hand holding his squeezed gently before relaxing completely. In a few short minutes Val was breathing the slow steady breathing that came with sleep.

Kurt was amazed.

He held tight to the hand in his. Where before it had made him nervous, now it felt like safety and he wondered how he ever could have thought differently. It wasn't long until he was drifting off as well.


	9. The Empty Rooms

******I'm so sorry to everyone who tried to find this chapter but was unable to. Someone told me that Fanfiction has been eating chapters recently. Hopefully it'll work this time. I'm so very sorry. **

**AN:** I need to stop taking so long on these chapters. I feel so guilty about it because I'm getting all these beautiful wonderful super fantastic reviews that make me feel like rainbows inside and I know I need to do better pay you back for them. So I'm going to try to get the next chapter out super quick!

Thanks to my wonderful betas!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~9~**

**The Empty Rooms**

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke the room was light and his hand closed around nothing. He was alone. Was it all a dream? Had he imagined Val coming to him in bed during the night?<p>

Kurt sat up and looked around. He longed for some sign that it hadn't all been in his head. Then his eye caught something lying on top of the blankets. He crawled over and found silk trousers that hadn't been there the day before. But if Val really had been there last night then where was he now?

He got up and noticed a new door. When he went and cracked it open he found a new room. But there was no one waiting beyond it. Instead, in the center of the room, was a large round basin filled with warm water. Kurt's eyes widened at it. He had seen baths like this in Aldyrgard Castle but he'd never imagined taking a bath in one himself.

He decided not to worry about Val for now. Surely the wolf would turn up. And right now that bath was too enticing not to try. Kurt stripped and stepped into the water. It was so deliciously warm. Before he lowered himself in he reached around curiously and touched his back. He could feel where his wounds were healing up. They no longer hurt to touch, though, and Kurt was thankful for that.

Carefully, he sat down in the tub, letting the water come right up to his ears. It was amazing. He was so used to bathing in the ice cold water of his mountain pool. Even when he could heat up some water to wash with he could never have been able to make a whole tub full. It was so relaxing he felt he could fall right back to sleep.

By the tub were little bottles of oils and Kurt experimented with all of them, rubbing them on his skin and through his hair. Some of them made fluffy white bubbles in the water which Kurt proceeded to play with, blowing them into the air or popping them with his finger.

Washed and smelling like he'd just rolled around in a flower bed, Kurt dried himself off with a soft clean cloth he found and then returned to the bedroom.

Now that he wasn't so tired he could fully appreciate the wardrobe and multitude of beautiful clothes hanging inside. He wasn't even sure Blaine had ever worn clothes as nice as this. He took a long time selecting something to wear before finally settling on a scarlet tunic covered with bronze colored embroidery. He chose trousers, boots, and a belt to match then set out to find something to eat.

He found the hall from the day before, this time covered in all sorts of breakfast treats. Kurt nibbled a bit from several different platters. By the time he finished he was starting to worry about Val again. He couldn't tell the time again, but he was sure it must be very late in the morning.

He decided to find out for sure. He started to retrace his steps trying to find a way out of the palace. He found the front hall faster than he suspected to almost as if it was closer than it had been before.

When he got outside he found the sun high in the middle of the sky. He was also alone. Kurt looked out down the path and all around hoping for the now familiar flash of white fur. But there was nothing.

Kurt called out. He tried calling Val over and over. He shouted until he felt his voice grow hoarse. But there was no answer. He waited, but still he was alone.

Kurt turned back to the archway and saw that damn lynx staring at him again. He stooped and picked up a stone before hurling it at the stone animal, knocking one of its ears to the ground.

Hours later Kurt reluctantly went back inside into the front hall. He leaned against one of the pillars and slid down to the stone floor. He'd been so taken in by Val the night before. He'd believed the stranger really cared about him. Now he truly felt used. He could imagine what sort of life was awaiting him. Days of loneliness. And at night, would Val return and expect Kurt to be alright?

He almost didn't go to bed that night. He wanted to just lie there on the cold floor. If he never showed would Val feel the pain he'd felt? But eventually he forced himself up.

Kurt curled into a tight ball beneath the blankets and waited in the complete darkness until he felt the weight of the bed shift.

Someone, Val, touched his shoulder and Kurt jerked away.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was so angry he could barely speak.

"Kurt. Is something-?"

"You abandoned me."

"What? No, Kurt, I would never-" his hand brushed against Kurt's shoulder again.

"Don't touch me!"

Val's hand pulled away and the bed shook as he moved away. There was silence as Kurt tried to control his breathing.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt sat up and spoke into the dark hating the fact that he couldn't see the person he was trying to stare daggers at. "Is this what you want me to do? Sit around in this place and wait for you?"

"I thought you'd like it here," said Val sheepishly.

"Alone?" Kurt snapped. There was silence again. Kurt sighed. "Where were you?"

Val spoke so softly Kurt couldn't make out what he said. "What?"

"T-to Aldyrgard. Wanted to make sure your family was alright."

Kurt's anger dissipated. "Are they?"

"Yes. But I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"No," said Kurt getting to his knees. "You should have brought me."

"It's dangerous."

"And I can handle it. If you're going to keep me here on my own, if you're going to treat me like a child, then I will walk away and never look back."

Silence fell yet again and Kurt was about to rant more, but then Val spoke.

"You're right... Kurt, you're right. I'm sorry. I should never have left you alone. I'm such an idiot... I thought this place would make you happy. I thought as long as you were safe everything would be alright. But, I didn't even realize how I was treating you," Val took a deep audible breath. "I'll wait for you. When you wake up I'll be right outside waiting. And if you want I'll take you away from here."

Kurt heard footsteps. Then a door closed and Val was gone.

Kurt woke once more when the room was light. He didn't bother with a bath or even with breakfast even though his stomach ached with hunger. He threw on his clothes and ran for the entrance.

When he emerged outside the wolf was waiting curled up just past the archway.

When he heard Kurt approach his ears flattened down and his tail curled down between his legs. Kurt hated how sad and guilty he looked. He hated it because any anger he had left from the night before vanished at the sight leaving him only with the desire to make everything alright again.

He knelt down in front of Val and stroked him gently. Val closed his eyes and his whole body relaxed as Kurt scratched him behind the ear.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I know you are." Kurt cupped the wolf's jaw in his hands and tilted his muzzle up to look at him. "Which is why I don't want you to take me home. Just let me be with you, okay?"

Val surged upward in joy knocking Kurt backwards on his behind as Val nuzzled against his face and neck. Kurt laughed and only halfheartedly tried to push him away. "Okay, okay," he said, "stop please that tickles."

He finally pushed Val away enough so he could get up and climb up onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Val asked.

"Let's go have an adventure," said Kurt. "We can start with finding food. I'm starving."

They set out. Kurt still had to press himself down against Val as they went along the cliffside, but as soon as they were down in the woods Kurt was sitting up and looking around happily. The day was beautiful and he whistled at the birds as Val padded by.

At one point they emerged from the trees and came out onto a long grassy slope that overlooked the valley below and a long curved road. Kurt looked down at it and saw that it was dotted all over with orange.

"Cloudberries," said Kurt, jumping down from Val's back. He rushed over and plucked one of the fat orange berries off its stem before popping it into his mouth. It burst inside his mouth making him hum contentedly before reaching for another one.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days," said Val, his voice full of amusement as he walked around in front of Kurt.

"Just one day," said Kurt. "I don't eat well when I'm upset." Kurt saw guilt appear across Val's features and he hastened to make him forget about the whole thing. "Here," he held out a handful of berries he'd just picked.

Val sniffed them, then lapped them up with his tongue, chewing them awkwardly with teeth that were meant for other things.

"It's been so long since I had those," he said licking stray juice that had dribbled out on his snout. Kurt laughed and ate more himself enjoying the delicious tart flavor. He gorged himself on them until he could feel his taste buds get sore.

Then they lay together on the grass, and soaked in the summer sun. After a while Kurt scooted up to lay back against Val's side. His fur was so soft and warm, and there was something soothing about feeling the wolf's sides rise and fall beneath him. Kurt felt like he could drift right off into a nice nap.

But then Val's head snapped up, looking down into the valley. Kurt followed his gaze and stiffened when he saw what was coming around the bend.

One large carriage was being pulled along by horses. It had bars on its windows. All around it, ahead and behind, were half a dozen Jotunn.

They were taking away humans to use them as slaves. Kurt had seen this before many times. Several of his own neighbors had been taken from their homes and thrown in those monstrous carriages never to be heard from again. The sight made his insides boil.

Val stood and growled low and dangerous. Kurt turned to him.

"We have to do something," he said. "Val."

The wolf's eyes snapped to him and he seemed to be thinking. Kurt had a feeling he was weighing the danger. "I'll go. Stay here and-"

"No way," said Kurt. He looked down at the Jotunn. How he wished he had a bow on him. They were still far off but he thought he could still kill a couple of them from this distance if he just had a weapon. Even so, he could still be of use. "Just take care of the giants. I'll work on freeing them. You can't do that."

"Fine. Just please be careful."

Kurt turned back and smiled at Val. "I promise." He grabbed onto Val's fur and jumped up onto his back just before the wolf began sprinting down the slope to the road.

They were going so fast that the breeze whipped around them and Kurt's heart pounded with exhilaration. Val let out a long howl and Kurt was delighted to see the Jotunn looked up with startled expressions.

Before the giants could react Val was bearing down on the first of them. He threw his whole weight against him and pinned him to the ground before sinking his teeth into his neck.

Two more shouted and charged at Val and Kurt held on tight as Val snarled and raced around them until he could attack again. He caught the second Jotunn by the arm and hurled him down as he screamed in pain.

Meanwhile, Kurt leapt from the wolf's back and darted around towards the carriage. With the Jotunn preoccupied he was hoping to reach the door without any problems. But it seemed one of the giants had stayed behind to guard it. He held aloft a huge spiked mace before swinging it down at Kurt.

Kurt rolled out of the way again and again as the Jotunn bore down on him swinging the mace wildly. In desperation Kurt kicked out and tried to trip up the giant. It worked. Their legs tangled and the Jotunn pitched forward into the ground.

Kurt scrambled up and wrenched the mace from the giants hand. The Jotunn was getting up. Kurt had no time to think so with all the strength he had he brought the heavy mace down on the Jotunn's head.

The action was so satisfying. Finally, after all this time, Kurt was fighting back. He could take out all the anger, despair, and frustration he'd built up against these creatures. It felt so good he was disgusted with himself.

But he'd have to wait until later to sort out these feelings. Now he jumped over the prone body of the Jotunn he'd just brought down and ran for the door of the carriage. Many voices pleading to him from inside, begging to be freed. Any conflict he'd felt over smashing the Jotunn's skull in vanished at the sound of them.

To his relief it was not locked. Apparently the Jotunn had seen no need to do so. It took only a few seconds for Kurt to undo the latch. Before opening the door he looked back towards Val. Bodies were strewn on the road and the only two remaining slavers were running for the woods with the wolf hot on their trail.

So Kurt stepped aside and let the door open. Men, women, and a few children poured out. Some of them were crying in relief. Others began kicking the dead bodies of the Jotunn. All cheered and praised Kurt.

It took a long time for him to make himself heard over them.

"How far are you from home?" he asked.

Several voices answered him but there seemed to be an agreement that the captives' village was not too far away.

Val came back, blood all over his face. Everyone backed away nervously, but Kurt assured them that the wolf was harmless to them.

It took only a few hours to escort the group back home. When they were close Kurt had them stop.

"Wait here for now," he told them. "Don't enter the village until it's dark. Then sneak in in twos and threes. That's the best way you'll go unnoticed." Kurt was thankful that they seemed willing to take this advice. He wished them luck and then Kurt jumped back up on Val's back and they set off on their own.

"Thank you," said Kurt, once they were alone again.

"You must have been waiting to do that for years," said Val.

"It's scary. I've killed animals before. But I've never killed a person."

"He was a slave trader, Kurt. He would have killed you without sparing a thought."

"I know," said Kurt, "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't be bothered by it, right? I mean, that's what makes me different?"

Val stopped walking and turned his head to look at Kurt with one amber colored eye. "Yeah," he said. "You are right. Are you okay?"

"I will be," Kurt replied quietly, laying himself down against Val's neck. "Take me back now? To the palace? And don't leave me alone in the dark too long tonight?"

"Okay," he promised.


	10. The Lost Being Found

**AN: **Once again, I must tell you how privileged I feel to have you all reading and reviewing this fic! It makes my heart go weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

And I know so many of you are waiting so patiently for Kurt to discover everything! Keep trying to be patient. Just remember the old saying of being careful what you wish for! ;-)

Also, some did some fan art for me and practically made me go into shock. It's incredibly beautiful and you should all check it out! thepotatostabber. tumblr. com/ post/ 20464107175#notes (just remove the spaces)

And just gonna give my wonderful betas yet another shout out! I love them so much. And one of them thinks Takota should have been named Greg. You can all decide for yourselves which name would have been better. (You'll meet Takota this chapter).

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~10~**

**The Lost Being Found**

* * *

><p>They waited, Val pressed down as low as he could get in the tall grass and Kurt right next to him, leaning into his side more than he really had to. Their eyes were on the highway, ready to ambush yet another caravan of slaves destined for the Jotunn city.<p>

This had become their life over the past few weeks. Kurt and Val would gather information from the surrounding villages and work out where the slavers were coming from and where they were going. Then they would take them by surprise, a task that had become much easier ever since Kurt found a bow he could use inside one of the palace's rooms. He had it clutched now in his right hand, the wood cool and smooth against his palm. It was a far finer bow than anything he'd ever made himself

Once they freed the captive humans they would lead them back home again, always warning them to return to their homes in the most inconspicuous way possible.

It was a system that worked mostly because the Jotunn who gathered captives weren't normally the same ones that lived among the cities and villages so it seemed to be taking them a long time to figure out what was really going on. The people they freed seemed to be getting along alright too, at least, no worse than before.

Kurt loved it. He had never fought so actively against the Jotunn before and for the first time he felt he was really achieving something. If he really had his way, he and Val would be going straight into the villages themselves and exterminating the giants for good. But there were simply too many Jotunn.

Every night after Kurt crawled into bed, Val would join him in the dark. And every night Val would take his hand, and just like that, they'd fall asleep. At least, that had been the routine until last night.

They'd forgone trailing slavers that day and had instead found a lake to go swimming in. They splashed around and had races out to a little rock island. Kurt won every time. The air had been filled with their laughter and for the first time in so long Kurt didn't have a care in the world.

When they returned to the palace late that night Kurt had been exhausted but so whole and happy that when Val finally laid down beside him he moved right over to cuddle beside him.

Val had tensed for a moment. Kurt could feel it in the way he stilled and his arm hovered in the air before finally relaxing and falling across Kurt's waist.

Something fluttered inside of Kurt. He blessed the absolute darkness for hiding the blush he could feel on his cheeks. Val felt so warm, and having his arm draped around him made Kurt feel like he was where he belonged.

Kurt inched closer and nuzzled against Val's bare collarbone as Val began idly running his hand up and down Kurt's side. It felt so nice to be touched like this.

The material of Kurt's tunic began to bunch and, after a moment's hesitation, Val's hand slipped underneath. Kurt held his breath as shaking finger tips touched the skin of his waist.

His head tilted back and he felt his nose brush against Val's.

All at once the air seemed to be humming. Kurt's heart rapped hard against his ribs. Their noses brushed again and Kurt could feel Val's breath on his lips. Still, Val continued to rub their noses together. He moved slowly and teasingly, sending tiny little sparks down through his veins so that Kurt was aching for him to close the distance.

Finally, Kurt's hand flew up, fisted in Val's hair, and pulled him into a kiss.

It was perfect. Val's lips felt so right pressed against his own. They started moving, carefully, at first, testing each movement of their lips. Kurt explored Val's hair, running his fingers through it and feeling the way it curled around them. He tugged it again and their weight shifted. Val rolled on top of Kurt, pressing him gently down into the mattress as the kiss became deeper. Kurt's mind felt light like he'd suddenly transported into a dream.

Kissing Val was so natural. It was strange. He knew next to nothing about the man on top of him and yet the feeling he got from being so close was undeniable. It was something he'd felt only once before.

Kurt finally broke the kiss and they both searched for air as they rolled back to their sides. Kurt pressed his face into Val's shoulder.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Val's hand was on Kurt's face, lifting it up and carefully wiping away the few stray tears that had started rolling down it.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt placing his own hand over Val's. "Everything's alright. I'm so happy right now. I'm just missing someone."

"Someone? Your father?"

"No, though I miss him too. It's someone who died a long time ago. But I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about him to you."

Val's voice was so soft and caring when he spoke Kurt could practically feel his heart speed up at the sound. "Kurt, it's okay. You can tell me anything."

Kurt took a breath before answering. "His name was Blaine. And I loved him."

Val started to withdraw his arm and Kurt hastened to hold it in place. "But he died so long ago, Val. I was only thirteen when it happened. It's just, ever since, I've been so lonely. He was my very best friend for years. We did everything together. Then he was gone. There was a time when I thought I'd never be happy again. I learned to continue on, but it's like I lost something without him. Yet, here with you, it's like I've found it again."

Kurt sought out Val's mouth in the dark to kiss him again and this time it was Val's face that was wet with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he said. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know what you mean, though. I've been so lost and lonely Kurt. Being here with you makes me feel complete again."

Kurt's curiosity came back full force. He longed so much to know what happened to Val and why he'd found himself under this enchantment. But then Val was kissing him again and he allowed himself to be distracted.

They continued to kiss, languishing in the feel of each other until exhaustion finally hit them. Then they curled together and slept with their arms around each other.

Now it was the day after and Kurt still felt like he was floating on a cloud. He'd woken early in the morning fresh and light. He had barely eaten a single crumb of breakfast. It was like sleep and food were unnecessary. He was existing off the pure energy of being in love.

As they waited he tried to calm his giddiness down and focus on what they were about to do. Then the carriages appeared on the horizon, coming down the highway. There were three of them this time, all surrounded by Jotunn. Nothing Kurt and Val couldn't handle.

When they were close enough Kurt got up on Val's back in one swift movement and they raced forward.

Kurt strung up his bow and started firing watching two Jotunn hit the ground before any of them even knew they were under attack. The power Kurt felt was exhilarating.

When they got close enough Kurt jumped off Val's back like usual and continued to fire while Val went to work tearing at the giant's throats.

The two of them fought like never before as if the kiss they'd shared had awakened something inside of them. They were strong, fast, and the Jotunn were defeated within minutes.

When the captives emerged from their carriages, they surrounded Kurt and Val happily babbling how they'd heard stories of the boy and Valandi the wolf and had been hoping to be rescued by them. Kurt was pleased to have answered their wishes. It felt strange to think that stories of him were being passed around. He wondered if they had reached Aldyrgard yet and if his family knew that it was him who was rescuing people.

They escorted the people home as usual and then set off for home.

As they walked through the woods they began to hear a frantic high pitched cry coming through the trees. They followed it, stopping to listen every the noise stopped until Kurt's eye caught a rustling in the bushes.

He slid down to the ground and crept over to look behind them. There, hopping around the leaves was a sparrowhawk. It was pretty young, judging by its size and coloring. It was making a great racket and dragging its wing along an angle that made Kurt wince.

"Hey there," said Kurt softly.

The sparrowhawk screamed even more and started scooting away.

"Shh, shh, hey, it's okay," said Kurt, getting on his knees and reaching out for the bird. It cowered and cried terribly, but Kurt kept inching closer until he could rub his finger along the top of its head.

After a moment the bird began to quiet down and eventually it even let its eyes close as Kurt continued to rub its feathery head. It was clear that the poor bird's wing had been broken somehow. When he thought he earned the sparrowhawk's trust he carefully scooped it up in his arms and brought it back to where Val was waiting.

"His wing is hurt," said Kurt. Val leaned forward to sniff and bird and it screeched at him before turning and pressing itself closer to Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but laugh even though Val seemed offended by this. "I wouldn't worry. It's just that you're kind of intimidating in that form, Val."

"I don't mean to be," he whined. Kurt laughed and kissed Val's forehead which made the wolf's mood brighten considerably.

"I'm going to keep him," Kurt announced. "Help him get better."

Val nodded. "I'm sure you'll be able to make him better in no time. Are you going to give him a name too?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I'm going to call him Takota. It means friend."

"Maybe friend to you, but he doesn't seem to want to be friends with me."

"Oh he'll come around," said Kurt happily as he climbed up onto Val's back with the sparrowhawk still cradled in his elbow. "Remember when we first met I shot you."

They both laughed.


	11. The Past

**A/N: **I've returned! I'm sure some of you have given up on me and if you did I don't blame you! What I hoped to be a brief hiatus turned into weeks upon weeks of distraction and procrastination.

To anyone who badgered me or reviewed me in that time, thank you so much! Knowing there was someone still out there kept me sure that I had to come back eventually! I definitely have no plans to abandon this story! I really do want to see it to the end.

One more thing, there has been some trouble with fics getting deleted on this site lately. While I doubt my fics will be targeted I'm just going to let you know that if anything like that ever happens I will definitely make sure this fic is available elsewhere such as Livejournal, Scarves and Coffee, and Tumblr. So don't fret about that.

To anyone reading this. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~11~**

**The Past**

* * *

><p>The bed dipped and Kurt remained where he was, on his side and turned away. He waited, outwardly patient, but inwardly buzzing. In the few nights that had passed since they'd first kissed they'd continued to kiss and touch, getting bolder all the time. Now Kurt went to bed longing for it, hardly able to wait for his man in the dark to appear. He kept his eyes closed, since they were useless anyway. He was learning to just listen. To feel. To let his ears and skin be his eyes. Now he could hear and feel Val's weight and warmth coming closer. Then Val's breath was on his skin making it tingle.<p>

Warm, soft lips pressed against his neck. Just that one simple touch forced a breath of air out of Kurt and sent bolts of energy through his body. He pressed his head into the pillow, stretching his neck out to ask for more. He could feel the way Val's lips curled into a smile before continuing to caress Kurt's neck, mouthing over the curves and then pressing down whenever Kurt's breath hitched even the slightest bit.

The bed shifted again and Kurt could feel the length Val's body behind his. He could feel the heat of him through his thin bed clothes. He pressed back, wanting to be closer. Then Val's hand was there, sliding onto Kurt's hip, bringing them even closer, and making Kurt's heart beat faster. The kisses on his neck became more intense and Kurt shuddered as Val started to use his tongue.

"H-ah, Val," he moaned.

Val made a low sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. He squeezed Kurt's hip and traced tiny circles on the bone before his hand started to travel up. Kurt could feel every brush of Val's fingertips even as Val continued to tongue and kiss his neck. Then Kurt felt the hand press under his cheek and his face was turned up so that his lips clashed with Val's in a fierce kiss.

And it was so unlike the way they'd kissed before. So hungry and powerful. Kurt wondered how much of the wolf might be behind it. The thought made him warm all over. He twisted his body around towards Val and wrapped his arm around him, clutching at his back.

They kept kissing desperately leaving little time for air and making Kurt pleasantly dizzy. Val's hands were roaming again, gliding over Kurt's side and slipping under his tunic to press directly against the skin there. Kurt gasped into Val's mouth and Val moaned.

Then Val's nails caught one of Kurt's ticklish spots and suddenly Kurt was giggling. They both froze and then Val repeated the action making Kurt laugh again.

"No," Kurt whined. But now Val was laughing and he continued to tickle Kurt. Kurt squirmed and laughed, trying to push Val's hands away, a task made difficult since he couldn't see where they were.

He rolled away and scrambled up trying to escape. But Val caught him around the middle and held him close. His laughter rang in Kurt's ear. "I've got you now, blacksmith."

_"You've crossed me for the last time, blacksmith. You're to be chained with the rats."_

_"No! Never!"_

The memory flashed before Kurt's eyes. No. Why was he thinking of that now?

"_I won't give you your present!"_

"_You brought me a present?"_

No, he couldn't think of that. Not now. Not when he was so happy.

"Kurt?"

Kurt hadn't even noticed that everything had stopped. He couldn't feel Val anymore, but he could hear him panting behind him. Kurt's breath was short as well and he concentrated on steadying it. Obviously, Val noticed that Kurt's mind had wandered. Why had it done that? Why couldn't it just let him be?

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"What?" Kurt shook his head. He had to stop this. It wasn't right to think about that. He had to move on. "Nothing. Just, tired, I guess."

"Are you sure? Did I hurt you?"

Kurt felt for Val and his hand landed on the man's forearm. He slid his fingers down to find Val's hand which he then brought up to his lips. "Of course not," he whispered against his knuckles. "I'm fine. I promise."

"You know you can tell-"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Kurt, I don't care what it is. You don't-"

"Val, stop," Kurt dropped Val's hand, suddenly feeling irritated. Couldn't Val just believe him? Couldn't he tell that Kurt didn't want to talk about it? "Let's just sleep," he muttered. He crawled around trying to figure out where the pillows were and his hand slipped off the side of the bed. He went tumbling to the floor. "Arh! This damn darkness!"

"Kurt, are you-?" There was shuffling on the bed as Val came to help, but Kurt just found a bit of blanket on the floor and pressed his face into it.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Please."

"Kurt, please talk to me?"

"Why? It's not like you ever tell me anything! You have all your secrets, Val! Let me have mine!"

There was silence for a long time. No movement at all. Until finally Kurt heard Val sliding off the bed and walking away.

Kurt was a mess of feelings, curled up on the floor. He knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did. His temper had flared up out of nowhere. Everything was fine until those stupid memories popped into his head and ruined it. He was starting to resent them. To resent Blaine.

It had been years since that day. Since Blaine had been taken from him. Since Blaine had sacrificed himself and left Kurt alone. Kurt thought he'd moved past it. He thought he'd moved on. But here with this other man it was like that part of his brain just flickered on and wouldn't be put out again.

Kurt lifted his head and with a groan he crawled back up onto the bed. He didn't bother to find a pillow and instead settled for just pulling a blanket around him.

But he couldn't fall asleep.

He didn't know how long he spent turning and twisting on the bed, but finally it became clear to him that sleep was just not coming.

Maybe if he had Val's arms around him. Or maybe that would have just made it worse. Frustration flared inside of Kurt and he sat up to pummel the mattress before flopping back down onto it.

After a few more minutes he rose again and scooted to the edge of the bed. He gingerly lowered his feet to the floor and then got up to find the door.

It took a long time, since he had no confidence in navigating the room, and he bumped into things several times. He kicked a couple of them for good measure.

Finally he found the smooth handle of the door and turned it letting out a breath of relief when he realized there was light in the hallway.

He turned to look back at the bedroom. The light streaming in from the hall stretched right across the mussed up bed. If Val had been lying there Kurt would have been able to see him perfectly.

The thought sent a jolt through Kurt's spine.

He could see Val, if he wanted to.

No, he couldn't. Whatever he might have said to Val just now didn't mean Kurt didn't trust him. And Val trusted Kurt. He couldn't break that trust. Not ever. He liked what they had, even if it was frustrating sometimes. And even if his curiosity nagged him constantly.

Kurt stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him trying not to think about this new revelation. He had to get out of this castle for a while. He had to be away from all of this. He wanted to just be on his own, out in the woods where things were more familiar.

Kurt made his way through the halls and out the front door. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was also cold, but he told himself that if he kept moving he'd soon warm up.

He stepped out and away from the palace before looking up. It was a beautiful night. The moon was waxing and looked like it would be full in just a few days. As Kurt looked longer he started to make out the stars as well, the brightest first and then the fainter ones all blinking into view and filling the black velvet sky. The sight ushered a smile from his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just stared at the night sky like this. All those stars made him feel small in a good way. Like he was part of something far greater than just himself.

With a sigh he started down the cliff side, staying as far away from the edge as possible. He and Val had been up and down this path dozens of times by now, but Kurt was still not used to it. And it was much scarier now that he didn't have Val's fur to cling to.

As the path narrowed he could feel his anxiety rising in him, making his neck hot, his stomach churn, and his heart beat faster. He forced himself to keep his eyes forward, and told himself to just keep walking. It would be over soon and they he'd be in the forest again.

The cliff was at its narrowest point and Kurt was practically pasted to the stone wall beside him, inching along, and willing himself not to look out over the side. The sharp edges hurt his hands, but he continued to clutch them hard. He was cursing himself, wishing he'd just stayed in bed. He should have known he couldn't get down this path alone. Kurt stopped and let out a sob. Was he really going to get trapped on this ledge?

Everything in his head screamed for him to stay still. He wished he had Val. Better yet, he wished he had Blaine with him. If Blaine was here Kurt knew he would take his hand and whisper something to make him not afraid. He would save Kurt.

But Blaine would never hold his hand again. Kurt had to face that. And he couldn't rely on Val. He'd fought his own battles for years. He couldn't quit now. He could do it. He could fight.

Kurt started to move again. Slowly, but steadily he shuffled along the ledge until it widened out and he could see the tree line again. He walked faster, keeping his goal in his sights and breaking out into a run for the last twenty meters.

He collapsed into a bed of ferns and dug his fingers into the soil. He'd done it.

Kurt started to laugh and roll around on the ground. He'd made it to the woods all on his own. He'd really faced his fear of heights for the first time, and he'd done it all on his own. All his previous worries fled from him, and all he could feel was joy and relief bubbling inside of him.

After a few minutes Kurt pushed himself up and started wandering through the woods, his heart light despite the darkness. Kurt had spent so much time in the woods, day and night, that the dark didn't bother him. He knew how to navigate through the brush and unlike the pitch black of the bedroom, here there were still glimmering strands of moonlight, plus a multitude of sounds and smells to keep him company.

But then Kurt heard a sound that wasn't so familiar. He stood and listened. At first he thought it might be pipes being played, it was so light and melodious. He followed the sound. And as he got closer it became clear, though he couldn't quite believe it, that it wasn't pipes at all. He was actually hearing voices. He was hearing many voices, chatting and laughing. He started to see a light through the trees and as he got closer he crouched down to see.

There, in a clearing, were a couple dozen people having some kind of party. There were blankets set out with food and drink. Lights hung in the air, illuminating everything, though Kurt couldn't tell how they were being suspended.

More than anything else, though, Kurt noticed how naked all the partiers were. Their clothes seemed to be designed more for decoration, than for covering up. It was hard to complain, though, when they were all so beautiful.

Something snapped behind Kurt and his heart jumped into his throat as he spun around to see the white wolf standing feet behind him.

"Val!" Kurt hissed under his breath. "You scared me!"

Val hung his head and Kurt could see his tail was tucked firmly between his legs.

"I'm sorry," Val whispered.

Kurt's demeanor softened as he looked at him and he began sucking on his lip. Finally he stretched his hand out in invitation.

Val lifted his eyes and saw the hand. His ears perked up and he crept forward towards it until he could press his muzzle against Kurt's palm. Kurt smiled and stroked Val's fur. As he did, Val got a look down into the clearing.

"Elves," he breathed.

Kurt looked down again in surprise. "Really?"

Val chuckled softly, "Just like the stories, right? I remember when I first saw them."

"They're so beautiful."

"They are." he looked up at Kurt. "I can see why some people would fall in love with them."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, letting his eyes linger on the perfectly sculpted bodies in the clearing. "When I was a kid they always said elves were dangerous though. There was a song. It was sad, but I really liked it. God, I can't remember it now. He used to sing it all the time. But I can't remember."

"Foolish boy, Loved an elf, Longed to keep it for himself,"

Kurt's eyes snapped back to Val's. The wolf was singing so softly so as not to be heard by the elves, but Kurt could still hear the notes and words perfectly.

"Cut the chains, Lord betrayed, In dead of night he ran away,"

For the second time tonight memories filled Kurt's mind. A hundred lazy days playing in a garden. Then stretching out on the grass, and listening to Blaine's voice. And here was Val singing the same song. It was like the past and present were coming together. And his memories didn't seem painful like they'd been before.

"Flowers red, In his bed, Little deaths his milk and bread,"

It was like he had Blaine right here with him.

More than ever Kurt longed to know who Val really was. His mind flitted back to the light he'd cast over the bed. The light he could use to see Val if he could only bring himself to do it.

"Chased the elf, Through the veil, Never returned to tell the tale."

Val finished and for a moment they just looked at each other, their silence only broken by the cheerful noise of the elves. Then Val spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. For all the secrets. I wish more than anything that I could open up to you. I want to tell you everything... so badly..." He hung his head. "But, I understand, and I don't blame you, if you want to leave."

Kurt realized what him coming out here must have looked like. He wrapped his arms around Val's neck.

"I'm not leaving," he said softly.

"Really?" Val asked, and Kurt had to hold back a laugh as he saw the wolf's tail wagging.

"Really. I shouldn't have snapped like I did," he said. "I really wasn't mad at you. It was other things." Kurt petted Val's fur. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. You didn't do anything wrong,"

Kurt felt his stomach twist in guilt at the thoughts he'd just been having. He may not have done anything wrong, but he'd certainly been thinking of doing something.

"Just shush and accept the apology," he said, keeping his tone light. Val laughed, but then he became quiet and nuzzled against Kurt's face before looking straight into his eyes.

"Kurt... Kurt, I...," but he couldn't seem to find the words and after stammering a bit longer he finally sighed and said, "I want to go back to bed now... do you want to go too?"

Kurt was aching to know what Val had been about to say, but he decided not to push right now. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to just be happy for now. So he nodded and climbed onto Val's back.

After a few minutes they were making their way back up the cliff side and Kurt thought of something.

"Val, did you see me when I came down this way?"

"Yes, I did."

"But didn't you hear me cry? I almost got stuck here. Why didn't you come help?"

"I knew you could do it," said Val quietly. "I knew you didn't need me."

Kurt felt like his heart was swelling. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sneak a look and betray Val, no matter how much he wanted to. He pressed himself close to Val's neck. "Maybe I don't need you. But... I still want you."

"I hope so."


	12. The Fall

**AN:** I love all of you so much! The love and the patience you've all have shown me is just astounding! I was afraid that I'd have no readers after that huge hiatus, but I was wrong. I'm sorry to ever have doubted you! Thank you so much for reading! This is a nice long (and smutty) chapter for you!

Also, this summer Tumblr is doing something called Klaine AU Fridays in which people write and draw things based on a certain theme each week. Well, this Friday the theme is Fairytales, so in honor of that I'm going to try my darndest to put the next chapter of this fic up! Wish me luck with that and please keep blessing me with your lovely reviews, even if they're just to tell me that I suck. Thank you!

**Warning: **Bow chika bow wow!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~12~**

**The Fall**

* * *

><p>As the nights stretched on it became harder and harder for Kurt to keep his resolve. Curiosity grew inside of him, eating away at him and making him restless. He did his best to bury it. Keep it contained so that it couldn't control him. But between his burning curiosity and the memories of Blaine which still flared up in his mind each and every night, Kurt felt like he might be going mad.<p>

"Why can't I just be happy?" Kurt whined. Takota just continued digging his sharp beak into the dead rabbit Kurt had brought him. It had been several weeks since the day he'd found the sparrowhawk out in the woods. Since then Kurt made a point of visiting him every day. They were sitting in a room that had appeared when Kurt had first brought Takota back to the palace. It was fairly large and airy despite having no windows like the rest of the palace. It had several perches for Takota and had a natural color palate so that it reminded Kurt of being outside. It seemed to suit Takota well. His wing no longer hung limply like it had before and Kurt was sure it was almost fully healed.

"It's not that I don't trust him," he continued, as if the bird could understand him. "Val saved my life. He saved my father's life. He's the first really good thing to happen to me since... well... for a long time. I really don't want to ruin... us... I mean, the way he makes me feel. When we hold each other... but, Takota, I feel so wrong. And then I feel so guilty for feeling that way. And it sits there in my stomach, and I can't find a moment's peace. And over and over again I just imagine opening that door, just a crack. Just a tiny, tiny, bit, so I can see something. Just an inch of him."

The bird looked up from his meal and squawked. Kurt sighed and reached up to rub the top of Takota's feathery head. The bird's eyes closed contentedly.

"What would you do if you were me?" he asked. But once again Takota had no answers. Kurt sighed and let his hand drop. Takota opened his eyes and tilted his head questioningly. Then he squawked again and started flapping his wings. Kurt sat up in excitement. "Your wing! Is it healed?"

As if in reply, Takota took off from his perch and swooped over Kurt's head around the room. Kurt jumped up and let out a loud whoop. He danced about as Takota finished his second lap and then descended to the floor. Once he was landed the bird flexed his wing and Kurt wondered if maybe it was still sore.

He rushed over and offered his arm to the bird. Takota hopped on and Kurt flinched as his nails dug into his skin through his sleeve. He quickly brought the bird up to one of his perches. Takota looked at Kurt and puffed up his feathers, looking very proud of himself. Kurt laughed and rubbed the bird's head.

"I think he's ready," said Kurt later that night. He was lying on top of Val, his head pillowed on the man's bare chest as Val's fingers stroked gently through his hair.

"He?" asked Val.

"Takota. He flew around his aviary today."

"Kurt, that's wonderful!" Kurt felt Val press a kiss to the top of his head and he smiled. "I'm so glad you were able to help him."

"Me too," said Kurt quietly. He turned his head and nuzzled Val's chest before kissing it. Val's fingers curled in Kurt's hair and he continued to nose across his chest until he felt the hardened bud of a nipple and took it between his lips.

Val gasped and clutched Kurt tighter as he sucked gently and then swirled his tongue around clockwise. He traced his fingers down Val's side and blew gently on his nipple before sucking once more. Val was making the most delicious sounds and Kurt felt so powerful knowing he could elicit those beautiful moans and sighs.

He released Val's nipple and rolled it between his fingers as he laid a trail of kisses up under Val's chin. He breathed in Val's intoxicating scent and suddenly his mind flew back in time to a lazy day spent in the garden with Blaine.

Kurt kissed Val's neck harder, trying to make the memories go away. Why did they keep coming back?

Then Val was rolling them over, letting out something like a growl before pinning Kurt to the mattress. And with one breath stealing kiss, Kurt was brought right back to the present.

They both panted lightly as Val pulled away and their mingling breaths sent sparks straight through Kurt. Val kissed him again, but this time his lips just barely brushed Kurt's making him arch up for more. Val teased him by keeping him pinned to the bed and pulling just out of reach. Kurt whined in protest and bucked his hips up.

Val finally crashed his lips back down to Kurt's just before pressing his hips down as well and making Kurt gasp into his mouth.

There wasn't a stitch of clothing between them, and pressed up against Val, Kurt could now feel just how very hard Val was. The sensation made him dizzy and desperate for more. He pushed his hips up just as Val began rocking downward creating perfect friction between them.

They clutched each other tight, their bodies entwined as they moved together. Kurt let his mind shut off. He didn't need it. He didn't need memories, or doubts, or fears. At this moment all he needed was Val's hips rutting exquisitely against his own and bringing him closer and closer to release with each thrust.

"Kurt," Val cried his name in his ear and Kurt felt himself fall over that invisible edge just as Val's body shuddered from his own orgasm.

Their bodies stayed wrapped together long after they'd come down. Then Val moved, nuzzling Kurt's neck and then his ear, making Kurt groan.

"You'll make me hard again," Kurt mumbled.

"Would that be so bad?"

Kurt laughed breathily but pushed Val gently away from his ear. "Not tonight."

"Okay, Kurt." Val rolled to his side next to Kurt and he turned to face him in the dark. Kurt once again wished he could see Val's face. He wondered if his face would look as blissful and warm as Kurt imagined it would be. He wondered what he would see in Val's eyes. Then Val spoke again.

"So you want to do it? Release Takota?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. We can do it after we take care of the slave caravan from Otta. I think that'll give him enough time to really get his strength back."

"Okay." Val's hand searched through the dark until it finally found Kurt's and he laced their fingers together.

"It's going to be hard to see him go," said Kurt. "I've grown so used to having him here."

"You don't have to release him, you know. You could keep him."

"No, I don't think so," said Kurt honestly. "It doesn't seem fair to keep him locked up just because I don't want to say goodbye. He deserves to be free."

Val was silent for a long time. Then with a dull voice he said, "Yes, you're probably right." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "Everyone deserves to be free."

Another moment of silence went by then Val leaned over and gently found Kurt's lips with his own.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight."

Ambushing the caravan went as smoothly as they could have hoped. The Jotunn were starting to catch on to the attacks and were traveling in greater numbers now, but Kurt and Val had become such a seamless team that they were easily able to take on at least a couple dozen Jotunn with relative ease.

When the giants were taken care of Kurt and Val began the process of leading the rescued slaves back home to their town. This was also much riskier now that the Jotunn were aware of their slaves being freed. They'd begun patrolling the town and city borders hoping to catch anyone trying to sneak back in. So Kurt and Val had had to come up with clever ways of slipping past undetected.

Generally all it took was figuring out their patterns and when their shifts ended. This time, though, they found a hole in the Jotunn's security that was so vast they could probably have snuck half of Aldyr through.

Kurt had scouted ahead at dusk and had found the two Jotunn guards only just opening a bottle of spirits and obviously quite proud of themselves for getting away with shirking their duties. It was too perfect.

"It might be a trap," whispered Val, after Kurt had returned and told him what he'd seen.

"I realize that. But if it's not, it's the best luck we've ever had. So I think we should start with a small group and then if they get through alright we'll bring the rest."

Val agreed and with a bit of coaxing they found some volunteers to be in the first group. Val took them while Kurt stayed behind with the rest. He was on his toes the whole time while he waited, ready for any kind of trouble.

It wasn't long before Val returned successfully and Kurt went straight to his side.

"No problems?" he asked.

"None," said Val. "I can take the rest. You can stay here."

Kurt laughed. "Of course I'm not going to stay here. I'm coming to help like usual."

"I just think you can relax for a bit if you want."

Kurt looked at Val with confusion. It was so strange for him to suggest that Kurt stay by himself. They'd always done everything together.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

Val was silent for a moment and Kurt's suspicions doubled. "No," said Val. "No, I don't know. Nevermind. Let's go."

Kurt wanted to press for answers, but he knew well enough to realize that would be pointless. So he just gathered the remaining refugees and together they went to slip past the drunken guards.

The Jotunn were getting boisterous now, laughing and swearing. Kurt wondered if they were actually trying to get themselves locked up, or if they were really just that stupid. Val was hurrying them past much too quickly but Kurt was still able to listen in to their conversation.

"It's like they really think we care about this shithole."

"I know. Fucking queen. This place should just be burned to the ground so we can go home."

"Yeah."

Dissenters. That was something Kurt had never heard before. The idea made him giddy. He wondered how many Jotunn felt the same way. If there was truly unrest among them then it was a weakness that could be exploited.

"Where do you think it is anyway?"

"It?"

"Oh come on. We were just talking about it. The human, you idiot. The one they lost."

"Oh, the prince. Fuck if I know."

Kurt froze in place. A lost human prince? What did that mean? What were they talking it about? Did they mean a prince of Aldyr? But they'd been killed. All of them. Kurt had seen it. Had one of them been unaccounted for? Kurt tried to remember.

"Kurt, Kurt, we have to go. Come on, We can't stop," Val's voice was in his ear but Kurt wasn't listening. He was trying so hard to remember the day he'd worked so hard before now to block out.

"Kurt, come on." Kurt felt himself being tugged forward by his arm. Val's teeth were in his sleeve, pulling him and making him stumble.

"Val," Kurt hissed, "stop it."

"We have to go," he said through his clenched teeth.

"But, did you hear-?"

"Now!" He growled. Kurt felt like his heart had stopped. Stunned, he began to move, following Val out of earshot of the two giants and into the town where the refugees began to disperse and return to their homes. Kurt didn't say a word. He was confused and hurt. He couldn't understand Val's behavior. Or he didn't want to understand it, because the more he thought about it, the more it felt like Val didn't want Kurt to hear what the guards had been saying.

Once everyone was safely home and they were far beyond the bounds of the town Val knelt so Kurt could climb on his back so they could leave. But Kurt didn't move.

"Kurt?" Val turned his head to look at Kurt. It was still the middle of the night but the moon was still large, illuminating both of them.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice as quiet and calm as possible.

Val's ears flattened and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have growled at you."

"But I don't understand. Why?"

Val huffed. "I can't tell you. Kurt, you know I can't."

"But what they were saying. Didn't you hear? If one of the royal-"

Val stood straight, towering over Kurt. "You need to forget about that."

"What?"

"Kurt, you have to forget about that. What they said."

Kurt puffed himself up, looking back at Val defiantly. "Why? This might be it! The chance to finally free Aldyr! Isn't that what you want?"

"Kurt, listen-"

"No! You need to be clear what you want. Are you on my side, or is this just some kind of game?"

"Kurt, of course I want Aldyr to be free."

"Then tell me what you're hiding from me."

"Kurt, you don't understand."

"Try me."

"I can't. Please. Trust me."

"How can I, when you obviously don't trust me?"

"I do! I just... I don't want to lose you, Kurt!"

They stood in silence for a moment. Kurt wished he could read the wolf's expression better. "But why would you lose me? How could anything you tell me make me want to leave?" Val didn't answer.

Kurt turned and took a few steps away, kicking the ground. He let out another long sigh. "Let's just go home," he said in defeat.

Val knelt down once more and Kurt climbed on. They went silently. By the time they returned to the palace the sun was rising. Kurt was exhausted and he could tell by the way Val walked that he was too.

Kurt went inside and flopped straight into bed. It took him ages to fall asleep. He was questioning everything. Val, this palace, the hours in bed with a man he hardly knew.

When he finally did get to sleep, it was restless and Kurt woke and got up only a few hours later. He went straight to Takota's aviary. He held up his arm and the bird flew straight to him. Kurt smiled and carried him outside.

Val appeared to be sleeping outside the doors of the palace, curled up next to the stone buck. But when Kurt walked past him he lifted his head and followed.

Kurt lifted his arm higher and Takota sidled up to his shoulder as they made their way down the cliffside to the tree line. Kurt still had to push himself to move down the narrow ledge but he managed to do it without panicking or freezing up. Val followed silently behind and Kurt, for the most part, ignored him.

Finally, they made it to the woods.

"You're free," he said, turning his head to the sparrowhawk. The bird ruffled his feathers and didn't seem to understand at first. But then he flapped his wings and took off into the branches. As smile formed on Kurt's lips as he watched him fly. Takota swooped around and came to land on a branch just above Kurt's head.

He looked down as if he was still unsure what to do. Kurt laughed.

"Go, you stupid bird," he said, his smile getting broader. Takota cocked his head and then took off once more, flying high and far until finally he was gone. And all at once it became clear. Kurt knew what he'd been denying this whole time.

He felt trapped. He thought he could live with the boundaries. He thought that all the good things could outweigh the bad. But now he was sure that he could not. He could not live this life. He had to be free.

Kurt couldn't just accept things the way they were. That wasn't him. That conversation between the Jotunn hadn't been nothing. And if Val couldn't help him find out the truth of it than Kurt couldn't put his trust in him any longer. He had to open that door. He had to take that chance. He had to know.

Kurt turned his head and saw Val looking at him intently.

"Can I give you a ride back?" he asked. Kurt hesitated, but then nodded before climbing on.

Kurt spent the rest of the day getting his nerves together, but by the time night had fallen his heart still pounded out of his chest. He knelt on the bed, too anxious to lie down or sit. He focused on breathing slowly and listened for the familiar sound of Val crawling onto the bed.

He didn't have to wait long. The bed dipped beside him and Val slowed moved behind him and kissed the nape of his neck. Then he remained still. It was like a question.

Kurt reached behind him and found Val's arms. He pulled them around himself until Val took the invitation and embraced him from behind. Kurt felt a lump in his throat. This could be his last night in this man's arms. Despite everything, his doubts and his fears, Kurt couldn't deny the feelings that had grown between them. He cared for Val. He did want him. These days and nights with him had been some of the best of Kurt's life. And if this was to be the last night he knew he had to treasure this.

Val clutched onto him tightly, his fingers pressing into Kurt's bare skin. He nosed Kurt's neck and pressed kisses down across his shoulder as Kurt moaned softly in response. Kurt reached an arm up and fisted his fingers in Val's curly hair.

Val growled low into Kurt's skin and his hands began to roam, gliding across Kurt's chest, stomach, and thighs, finding every spot that would make him fall to pieces. He kept coming tortuously close to Kurt's hardening cock, dancing around it with his fingertips and making Kurt arch and buck, begging silently for more.

Kurt leaned back against him, Val's chest warm and solid, and his cock already hard and pressed against his ass. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to just let go and lose himself to this man. No, he didn't know his real name. He didn't know the shape of his face, or the color of his eyes. He didn't know where he was from or why he'd appeared in his life.

But he did know the paths across his skin, the way his smile felt against his lips, the sound of his laughter, and rhythm of his heart.

They were so close Kurt could feel it against his back, beating rapidly as Val continued to envelop him. His mouth was moving again, going upwards, kissing and sucking until he found Kurt's earlobe and took it between his teeth. Kurt whined and tightened his hold in Val's hair.

Then finally Val took hold of Kurt's cock and a loud cry ripped from his throat.

Val gasped Kurt's name into his ear and began to grind his own cock, hot and hard, against Kurt's ass.

"Val, please," Kurt whined. Val moaned and started to stroke Kurt's cock in time with his thrusts. They rocked together, slow and sensual until Kurt felt like every part of his body was alight with ecstasy.

Kurt reached around and wrapped his arm around Val's neck and tilted his own head back as they chased their pleasure together. He found Val's mouth with his own and swallowed the gorgeous noises escaping from the man's soft lips. The kiss was intense and needy as if both of them were trying to force a thousand kisses into one.

They gasped and panted for air as their lips parted and Kurt heard an unmistakable sob fly from Val's mouth. Even as he continued to thrust against Kurt and stroke his cock Kurt could now feel his chest trembling behind him. Was he crying?

"Val?" Kurt breathed.

"Don't stop kissing me. Please. Please Kurt." Val's voice sounded so pained Kurt didn't think twice about clashing their lips together once more.

They climbed higher and higher, Val still thrusting against Kurt's ass and stroking his cock, twisting around the head and making Kurt shake, and gasp into his mouth.

He was so close. He could feel his orgasm just out of reach. He wanted to stop it coming. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to continue on, forever wrapped in Val's arms in the dark with no past and no future to get in the way.

But then he Val shuddered behind him, spilling across his back and Kurt came as well pushing up into Val's hand and riding out his orgasm, until at last they collapsed onto the sheets as one.

For a moment they collected their breath. Then slowly, laboriously, Kurt turned onto his back and Val curled into his side, his arm wrapped possessively around his waist. Val's face felt damp on his chest but he couldn't tell if it was from sweat or tears. He wondered for the first time if Val suspected what Kurt was about to do. If he'd truly been crying and if it was all because Kurt was breaking his heart.

Kurt told himself he had no choice. He had to this. He couldn't change his mind now. And if Val had any inkling of Kurt's plans, he didn't make any attempt to stop him. Instead he just laid on Kurt's chest as his breathing became steadier and slower until finally he drifted to sleep.

Kurt didn't rush to get up. He stroked Val's hair and listened to the faint sound of his snores as he stared into the dark.

Then he gently eased the sleeping man over and onto his back, making sure he was still asleep before getting out of bed.

The walk to the door was probably the most difficult thing Kurt had ever done. Completely blind he had to rely on his memory of the room and pray to nonexistent gods that Val didn't wake before he made it. Blood pounded in his ears and his legs trembled with each step he took.

After what felt like ages his hand finally found the smooth knob of the door. Kurt stood there holding it and his mind screamed for him to turn around and forget this whole thing. He knew that once this door was open he could never go back. What if he didn't like what he found? What if Val's secret was something despicable? What if he was really a monster in disguise? What if he was a Jotunn?

And what if Kurt was trapped in the dark forever?

Before another second could pass Kurt swung wide the door and let the light spill into the room.


	13. The Curse

**AN: **Extremely short chapter. I'm sorry. But I hope the fact that you get some answers here helps! I'm going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

Thank you so much to my beautiful readers! I'm so grateful for each and every one of you!

Thank you to my betas who put up with my shit!

Thank you to the lovely Sam (DareU2Bme) who I look up to and who wrote one of my favorite fics of all time (Man's Best Friend) AND who went through and reviewed just about every chapter within 48 hours! Thank you so much!

You all make me feel blessed!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wolf of Aldyr<strong>

**~13~**

**The Curse**

* * *

><p>Kurt's hands clapped over his mouth and tears flooded his eyes.<p>

No. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to see properly.

He was wrong. He was imagining it.

He pinched his arms hard, trying to wake himself from this dream. There was nothing else it could be. He was dead. Kurt had seen it, had watched it in his mind over and over.

But the image before him refused to change.

There, lying naked on the rumpled sheets and looking more beautiful than Kurt remembered, was Blaine.

Kurt's head felt light. He leaned against the wall for support as he blinked away his tears and drank in the sight before him.

He was older. The boyish figure of Kurt's memories had given way to lean muscle stretched across shapely shoulders, arm, and legs. His chest, lightly dusted with hair, tapered down to a petite waist, and a sinfully defined V that lead to... Kurt's face flushed and his eyes darted up to Blaine's face. His face. He could never have forgotten it. Not if a thousand years had passed since he last saw it.

It really was him.

It was Blaine all along. There, in his bed with him. Making love to him night after night. Kurt could hardly wrap his mind around it. His head spun. All this time the person he missed the most had been right beside him. It was Blaine. His man in the dark was Blaine. His Blaine. Val was Blaine.

But as Kurt fought to process this one wonderful and terrible truth Blaine suddenly cried out and curled up in the bed, clutching his stomach.

Kurt leapt to his side in an instant as if an invisible force had pulled him there. "Blaine!" He tugged the man into his arms. Blaine's face was twisted with pain. As soon as Kurt called his name his eyes flew open and he stared up at Kurt, and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Kurt," he said, his voice choked. "I'm sorry."

Kurt clutched him tighter and shook his head. "Blaine, what's wrong? What's happening? Please tell me you're not-"

"Not dying," said Blaine. He tried to sit up but another wave of pain struck him and he convulsed. Kurt held on tighter, trying to stay calm as Blaine continued to speak. "Being pulled back. Back to them. To Jotunnheim." And before his eyes, Kurt could see Blaine start to fade, as if he were nothing more than an image in a pool of water.

"No!" Kurt sobbed and wrapped himself around Blaine. "No! No! You can't! Blaine, please. I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have looked. P-please don't go. Not now."

Kurt felt Blaine's arms around him, just as tight, his nails digging into his back. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I can't fight it. I should never have brought you here."

"But I don't understand. You were dead. All this time I thought-"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I never was. They faked it, Kurt. They killed everyone else but they made some... something... with my face... and they faked my death and took me with them." Blaine cried out again in pain and grit his teeth before continuing to talk as rapidly as he could. "I tried to escape. But they cursed me. Wherever I went they could just call me back. Then I found her. The witch. This was the only way. Being the wolf. Hiding who I was. As long as no one knew me. As long as no one knew my face or my name-"

"No!" Kurt blurted. "Oh Blaine! I'm sorry. I should never have looked. I should have just been happy with the way things were."

Blaine put his hand up to Kurt's cheek and Kurt put his own hand over it, pressing it closer.

"I'm glad you know, Kurt. You deserve to know. You deserve the truth. I was selfish to bring you here. I made myself believe it could work."

"And I ruined it," said Kurt bitterly.

"Kurt, please listen to me." Blaine's eyes were warm now and he spoke softly. "If I could go back. If I had the chance to choose, to be here alone and safe, I would never choose it. I would always choose you. My time here with you, Kurt, has been greater than a hundred years on my own."

Blaine doubled over again and he wailed in agony. "Blaine!" Kurt held on so tightly he was sure it must hurt, but Blaine was now flickering like the flame of a candle and Kurt was desperate. "Blaine, please."

"Kurt, you have to listen to me," said Blaine, his voice thick as tears started to streak his own face. "When I'm gone everything else will be gone too. You have to find a village, or a town. You have to find someone to take you in. You'll have to start over."

"Blaine, what? What are you saying?"

"You have to go on without me, Kurt."

"What? No! No! Never! Blaine!" Kurt shouted furiously, his voice high. "Blaine, I will find you! I promise, I will! I will come for you! I won't let them have you!"

"Kurt, you can't. You can't. You'll be killed. Please, Kurt. There's no way. You have to live without me."

"No. How can you tell me that? How could I possibly forget? After what you just told me? How could I live a single day without trying to find you? What would you do if you were me?"

Kurt held Blaine's gaze for a moment before, finally, Blaine nodded. "I would try to find you." He flickered again and Kurt gripped harder. "Kurt, it's so dangerous. Your only chance is to find the witch who helped me. She's the only one who could get you to Jotunnheim."

"How?"

"Her house. It never stays in the same place. The house that walks on legs like a chicken's. But Kurt. Don't trust her. Whatever you do, do not trust her."

Kurt nodded. "I understand. I'll find her." Kurt found Blaine's hand and he gripped it. "I'll find her and I will find you. And I will save you. I promise."

Blaine smiled through his tears. "You'll find me." He kissed their joined hands. "Please be careful Kurt. Please. Promise me you will."

"I promise. I lost you once. I'm not losing you again. I'll find you!"

"You'll find me," Blaine repeated. He was almost completely faded now. But his eyes were still bright and Kurt focused on them. Memorizing them.

"I love you, Kurt," said Blaine sofly. "I think I always have. Even when we were kids. I love you so much."

Kurt sobbed aloud and he leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine's. "I love you, Blaine. I-"

Blaine dissolved into the air and Kurt's arms were suddenly clutched around nothing.

"I... oooh B-Blaine. Blaine!" Kurt howled out the name and found that his voice echoed off the barren cliff side, the only light coming from a crescent moon overhead.

The palace was gone. Everything was gone. Kurt was alone and bare in the freezing moonlight. Kurt buried his face in his hands and bawled into them.

"B-Blaine," he whimpered. "Blaine. Blaine. I promise. I promise I'll find you. I love you. Blaine. Blaine, please. I'm coming. I promise."

He twisted his fingers into his hair and his body shook with sobs. He couldn't move or think. He could barely breathe. It was all he could do to curl up and lie there completely alone, crying through the night.


End file.
